A Forbbiden Love
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: Hmm... Love is tricky. It can give you great strenght as much as it can destroy you. But even at that Love isn't that simple, it's something you always have to fight for and that exactly what i'm going to do! -Gatomon ::CrackFic::
1. Meeting

A Forbidden love, a contradiction, something so wrong… but she couldn't stop when she stared at the slightly tanned boy. He was young and inexperienced when they first met, always feisty and ready for any type of action. Even when irony took its course upon the poor boy. She couldn't stop. She didn't want to stop. But humans of his age… were far too young for her, hell… he wasn't even a digimon, it could of never worked out.

But like the boy, she was determined, even if all was impossible, at least she could fight for it. She never showed any interested in him, not like that. But tried to talk to him from time to time. No-one guessed a thing, well it was normal she thought.

Humans were made by flesh and blood, once hurt a certain amount of time for them to heal, if a digimon got any general wound to a severe injury, at best it would take them less than an hour to a whole full two day count, for them to heal. She blinked at the boy who was still trying to make her owner/partner/friend into falling in love with him, but either to Gatomon's luck or unluckiness (depending on how things ended for the boy, she couldn't help but feel slightly sad for him), it never worked.

Her partner Kari , a kind girl, sweet one too, but at times Kari never realize the goal in Davis' suddenly love-love attraction wasn't because _he_ loved _her_ but simply because (she only noticed after a long time…) that he was searching for what was lost when T.K. came (which is another reason why his subconscious can never remember the boy's name). She loved his smile, the way he shrugged everything off, she really did. She was only to be disappointed though.

He was suffering, under a concrete mask of smiles. She only saw it once, maybe twice, but that's all she'd ever need to know. He was a great actor, she thought as time passed by. He wore masks that could fool anyone, but she also saw he didn't enjoy acting, hell, she believed, he tried his best to live through raw emotion.

Then why would a fool act? She wondered as he continued to talk. Everybody had everything and the children had yet to grow up… and she wasn't talking about the chosen children. She smiled, he look, turned away… and looked again, slightly disturbed, did he feel her emotion? She'd hoped, but couldn't risk Kari of finding out.

He rolled out his eyes and began to think, no-one was paying attention to him, of course, no-one had lately either so he began to think, she crocked her head and began to wonder.

"Hey guys… I've got to going, see you tomorrow!" He said as he ran away from her, she was an adult wasn't, she?

Kari turned to her… it was time to go home, she smiled in returned she'd hope to see him again, where-ever Kari was Davis was not far behind.

He began to walk home… it was cold but he didn't feel it. To be honest he hadn't felt cold in a long time, he only felt empty. It was useless trying to fight for Kari's love, she just didn't care for him like she did for T.J. … He yawned as he continued walking, passing a thousand people in the streets of Odiaba, he's home was a couple miles away, but he didn't mind, he simply didn't want to take the train today, even if the sun was setting soon. He needed to think anyway… Gatomon had been acting rather strange lately, she been staring at him, smiling _really_ strangely at him, he thought he was going crazy or simply seeing things,… wait isn't that the same thing? Didn't matter, all he knew, that Kari's digimon had some problems.

But he couldn't help but feel… slightly appreciated. Maybe it was the lack of friendship being showed, maybe because Ken was spending more time with Yolei and slowly, slowly disappearing from sight or simply because Kari broke his heart again, not knowing how he felt in the end.

But what he did know, was that… Gatomon was staring at him. He shuddered at the thought. It was wrong to think that; Gatomon knew that right? And anyway they were naked, or seemed so… they didn't even wear clothes, expected when she digivolve into Angewomon … he'd drooled over that. Digimon were their friends of course, but that didn't make them human, they were made out of data!

He sighed as he finally arrived home, he going into the entrance, walked the first two and then took the elevator to the 9th floor. When he got inside his home he found his sister watching T.V.. By the looks of it she had already taken a shower as she was covered in her bathrobe. Davis just stared but did nothing by it and turned to his room to think.

His room was filled with posters of Third-eye Blind. He got them since the last battle across the world against MaloMyotismon, he began to like their songs and all, they weren't as famous as they once were but he was a big fan or at least he believed himself to be. He hadn't notice it, with the passing of time, thenight had come, he just stared outside the window, lost in thought… He started to blink once he realized he had to pick up V-mon from the Digital World, so he turned on his computer and waited for it to set itself on.

Why could he not find himself to stop thinking of the cat digimon, had he become pansexual? He began to rub his temple as he heard his computer complete set to be open to the Digital World. He put up his D-3 in front of the computer and open the gate where V-mon jumped out and came to hug him "Davith!" Davis smiled at his friends exaggerated actions as he continued to hug him saying "So had a good time with Wormmon? You didn't destroy Ken's house, right?"

V-mon responded "What makes you think that Davith? Of course not!"

Davis scoffed playfully not believing it to be true, V-mon pouted in return and started to complain. Hours had past and it was yet another day to go to bed. He didn't know what he wanted anymore, even though it was a normal day, it still (in ways unexplainable) crept in his mind of how Gatomon, Kari's digimon Partner, was looking at him as-if… as-if… Oh… that couldn't be it, could it?

Eyes wide open, Davis knew he wouldn't sleep well tonight (which he did…).

-…_-…-_...-_.-_...-..-…_-…-_...-_.-_...-..-…_-…-_...-_.-_...-..

Today was the reunion of the old and new Digidestines. Davis sat beside Ken at the small table at the park in Nisha Village. It was where the reunion was taking place. Uncertain why, he began to ask Ken in a low voice "Ken… I need you to talk as quiet as you can, because I need to ask you something."

Ken turned to the spiky haired boy, after blinking in surprise, said "Okay, Davis what is it?"

Davis took a deep breath before replying "Do you think it's possible for a digimon to be attracted to a human?"

Ken was taking a sip of green tea and almost spit it out as he heard it. Turning back to Davis he replied "I can't know that, Davis. Why do you ask all a sudden? Is it that… Oh!... OH! Did something like that happen?"

As he came to realize something between a digimon and Davis, might had become something. Ken was close but far off the bat. Whispering in worry Davis defended himself by the exaggerated thought "NO!... I mean not exactly, a Digimon has been giving me looks lately and… It's kind of creeping me out and the strange thing is that I'm not as creped out as I thought I would be. … Does that mean I'm Pansexual?"

Ken blinked for the longest time, trying to take in all the information given to him, gulped before looking up, still blinking, he replied "You're digisexual!"

Davis hit him on the back of the head saying with a growl "This is not funny!"

Passing the corner, Yolei said with haughtiness "What's not funny? Anything that makes you squirm is funny! I mean… you and humor aren't really far from each other are you?"

Not at all noticing that both boys stiffened, finally getting what she said, Davis started to yell "HEY! What's that suppose to mean! You… YOU glass-eye-girly freak!"

Ken looked down with eyes closed, sweat dropping on his friend's action and pretending to ignore them.

Across from them Kari and Gatomon watched the scenery below them as they sat under a Malalpa Tree and watching their friends in action. Gatomon turned to the 15 year old brunette and wondered what she would think. Gatomon blinked as she stared intently at her, calm but kind child-like partner. She turned back to look at the scenery again, finding Agumon, Gabumon, Tentamon, Patamon and V-mon playing soccer and somewhat arguing, while with Yolei and Davis fighting/bickering, however you would call it, as Ken try to calm them down, with T.K., Matt and Tai watching and laughing at them. Joe and Izzy with Sora and Mimi talked about the recent things that had happen lately.

The wind breeze hit them gently, the sun was shining as bright as the blue azure skies. That's when she asked to Kari "Kari… What do you think about love, even when all things go against it?"

She believed in Kari's kind heart to explain it to her. Gatomon knew what she'd believed in but Davis was human… and a child at most. She knew the boundaries, she knew her heart could get broken, not that she'd feared it, she would have to convince him, he would have to believe it was possible. But in all and all, she wasn't human , so how could she see what was in his eyes? Her empathy could only get her so far.

Kari blinked and said as she crossed her legs onto each other "I guess it would be hard, but something more to fight for. Hmm… why do you ask?" She turned to her digital partner.

Gatomon smirked and said "Well… are you ever going to ask Takeru out?" Kari blushed furiously and said "It's-It's nothing like that Gatomon! You…"

Gatomon was lost in her own thoughts to hear what Kari was saying, as she denied the love she felt for her old childhood friend.

Hours had past and Davis was once more alone by himself, as he glazed at the stars above him. He was lying on the grass, just staring at the sky, peacefully. Until big blue eyes stared at him from above, smiling at him. "ARGH!" He jerked up and looked at the digital Monster know herself as Gatomon. She was _smiling_ at him again… he blinked and gave a signed of discomfort.

"Hey, Davis. What are you doing here by yourself?" She asked as she walked towards and sat down beside him. He was too busy staring at her, to understand at the moment what she'd asked.

Was he attracted? Or was he simply too girl-less that he found a digimon (not even in human form) beautiful. Her eyes, her fur? Davis grabbed his temple and began to run his hands against it, trying to shake out the thought. It was wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONG! He finally answered "Just watching the stars… people fallen asleep or still dancing, not much to do, hesh… I guess."

She flickered her eyes at him and smiled. His reaction was a simple shudder but no comment. She said "It's quite rude of you, to act like that in front of a lady."

He didn't comment either. "You know I've been looking at you, right?" She'd purred her _"right"_.

She moved her paw/hand onto his, moving closer towards him saying "Ever since I met you, I've gotten to know you from afar, at that time you were simply too young to understand true love but now… I think you're ready."

She moved closer but he backed away violently saying "OK, Maybe you don't get this But; YOU. ARE. NOT. HUMAN. I'm not a fucking furry, oh god… OH god- What made you think I liked you? You think I'm just pathetic don't you? Or you simply pity me because I've failed one-too-many-times to get her to be my girl. Well you know what? I'm not pathetic so LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He ran away, gratefully he was far from where the other digidestine were, he didn't care though. He simply ran back to a safer place, one where she couldn't make a fool of himself or herself for that matter.

Behind him was a frowning Gatomon before she turned away looking into the starry sky.


	2. Friendship

Things have not been pleasant since Gatomon had last talked to Davis, not that anyone knew per say, but himself. With that alone, Davis would not leave Ken's side or get anywhere near her, even if she was in Kari's arms, nope... he usually never would have cared but now he kept his distance. Sadly no-one (she had a slight guess that Ken did but no proof in the matter) notice the difference in Davis comportment.

Call her a sucker, but she was not happy with the change. At least she could look at him, she thought somewhat bitterly. She sighed as she sat on one of the tables, watching them while they talked about their humans things and so on…

"Hey! Gatomon!" called a chipper voice, none other than Demiveemon as he stood beside her looking at her intently, not seriously, but intently all the same. Gatomon flickered her eyes at him, eying at his direction intently.

He ask "I was wondering if I should go out with Patamon… You know which candy he likes?"

Silence filled the air as Gatomon was surprised.

She put her claw on her chin, wondering what to say, then turned to Demiveemon saying "I think Patamon likes Chocolate ice cream with cover filled M&M. Why?"

Demiveemon smiled, he jumped happily, only to say in low voice (which surprised her by far…) "Me and Patamon are going out on a date, at Takeru's house! But Takeru doesn't know as well as Davis!"

She smiled in a cocky way, thinking of the irony of what Davis was, sooner or later, bound to find out.

Actually… she'd believed, Demiveemon would tell, sooner or later, so she said "Hey, Demiveemon." Demiveemon looked at her with his brown puppy eyes, she continued "Don't tell, anyone OK… But I've got an eye for your partner, if that's alright with you."

Demiveemon smiled before making a gaping expression, only to closed it, saying with an almost snickering tone "Davis… won't be so happy…"

Gatomon rolled her eyes and said "Yep. So don't tell him unless in I allow you too, OK?"

Demiveemon nodded as he promptly skipped away happily. Gatomon smiled, if Hope and Courage could fall in love. Then she was sure Friendship would save her some of her Light space.

….-...-

Davis was across the room where Gatomon sat, he kept his eyes on her, he couldn't trust her one bit! She was just freaky, why would she love something that isn't a digimon and Ken wasn't helping at all! If anything, he was making things worse, but all good heartly. Thought Davis reluctantly, when he crossed his arms at the thought.

Ken was smiling in an all-knowingly-way at Davis, who simply growled at his best friend. He regretted telling Ken; because all he was getting were jokes and even suggesting of giving it a try: saying that maybe it was only a phase for Gatomon. To be truthful, he wasn't sure IF Ken was joking, he even seemed sincere, even though when he joked he also seemed sincere.

ARGH! He hated Ken for his confusing ways! He was barely listening what anyone said, it didn't make a difference either, so he thought. He kept the sigh in his heart: as he listened and listened to the comments of his mistakes, the laughing was unbearably, he felt his heart drowning and withering under this pressure. Despite this, he played out his game: starting to talk and defend himself, which everybody anonyously found stupid.

He looked at Ken as he talked with T.K. and Yolie, laughing, not at all seeming sad for Davis. Davis frowned, as he looked at his friend, whom once gave a damn… NO! Ken gave a damn!

'Ugh… Why do I feel so damn depressed? Next thing I know… I'm bound to slit my wrist, heh.. come on there's nothing wrong! Everything just fine!' Davis thought, ignoring the reality around him.

He smiled and asked "Did you see that game, that Tai played?"

The others looked at him and started to talk "Yep! Did you see that foul: when Takaishi passed it to Humini? It was unbelievable!" TK said angrily and Davis nodded in agreement.

Kari looked at TK and said "Hey, speaking about games… What happen to your teammate, Takeru?" looking concerned and TK smiled saying something about an accident.

Nobody notice that Davis was frowning and with crossing his arms, he simply couldn't take it anymore! Kari never once came to his game, of course. Tai's games were more important to him and Kari; but TK… TK this, TK that, freaking TK about everything! Tears threaten to come out, he kept them in as he force his normal face on, but his breathing was abnormal.

He felt somebody's presences, as-if somebody was watching him, he couldn't tell who so left saying "Hey…Guys? I have to go to my tutor, so I'll see you later." Kari nodded in notice, while TK, Cody, Ken and Yolie said their goodbyes.

He walked calmly outside the door, before he choose to run home, feeling the rush of energy streaming inside of him, just wanting to forget the heartbreak of being ignored, forgotten and get it over with it! But he was a coward… he didn't want to be alone. Finally feeling tired, he began to walk to the closest bus stop.

"Hey, Davis! Why'd you runin' like that?" Asked a voice out of nowhere, which was none other than his digimon; Demiveemon as he popped out his small head outside the backpack, looking at Davis curiously.

Demiveemon looked at Davis seeing his eyes were red and puffy, while his face was as wet as his eyes were gleaming.

Demiveemon frowned and asked "Is.. there something wrong, Davith?"

Davis looked at blankly "Huh..?" then began to touch his face to notice… that he had cried, Leader of the digidestines, the holder of courage and friendship, was crying and like a baby too.

Davis felt nothing less than pathetic.

Davis smiled sheepishly, saying, while his eyes showed his mild sorrow "No… I'm just acting like a child."

As he thought of what the others would say, hell, they may laugh even more. He was just being pathetic, simply because he didn't have anyone's attention. Demiveemon open his mouth to say something, only to then closed it, he couldn't leave Davis. He looked at the young, spiky haired digidestine as he stared at the road bellowed him. He'd never seen Davis so sad… well, at least outside of home. Demiveemon began to feel sad… his Davis was so unhappy, he simply didn't know why either, which was one the main reason he was frustrated. The bus finally arrived and Davis went on, as Demiveemon hid inside the backpack.

When they arrived, Davis only felt hollow, even though his emotions were free. Everything was going to be alright, he convinced himself, it had to be. He opened his house to find his mother and father looking up the bills.

"Hey.. Mom, Dad…" he said uncertainly, walking pass them into his room.

His mother called out "Davis! Please… come here for a second. We need to talk…"

He froze, as he stared at his door to his room, in front of him. Looking back, he set the backpack down on the floor beside the door. Sitting down at the table, in front of his mother, while beside his Father.

The silence seemed to last for hours, as his parents looked at the things they had to do, before turning to him. When they did, his mother asked "How's school, honey?" She looked worried.

Davis smiled meekly, saying "Al-… Alright, you could say."

Her smile falter a little "Alright…" Then his mother said "Honey… I'm worried about you. Your grades… they're horrible."

His father slammed his hand onto the table hard and yelled "Why the hell are you slacking off, Davis? We pay hell to get that Tutor to teach you and you keep falling us! Care to explain why…?"

He felt his soul go inside of him and looked down, saying weakly "I-.. I try Dad… But…"

His father continued yelling "But you are not trying hard enough! I CANNOT believe after two years of tutoring, you haven't understood shit! Is there something wrong with your Tutor, boy…?"

Davis felt afraid, his parents never hit him, but this hurt just as much. He couldn't tell them that the Tutor did half the bargain, responding with a "No…"

His mother look disappointed, while his father expressed his frustration. Jun was the smartest in the Motomiya household, but as a girl, she couldn't keep the Motomiya name in honor. His mother began to rub her temple in distress, unable to look at her son. His father look at him in despite with arms crossed.

"Go to your room. Your tutor is coming now, go!" He barked at Davis. Hesitating before entering into his room, taking his backpack with him.

Once inside his room and having closed the door behind him, he fell to his knees, trying to think of anything, anything else, then what was happening. For once again, Davis Motomiya was failing his family again, no matter how hard he tried: he'd continue and continue to fail. Demiveemon jumped outside the backpack, walking over to Davis side. Seeing his partner tried to hold his tears inside, huanging his head down in sorrow. Demiveemon wished he could buy some chocolate cover ice cream for Davis to make him feel better…

'But Patamon…' Demiveemon shook his head, he would have to ditch his lover, for the sake of his good friend. Demiveemon would later bring his super ice cream for Davis, that he had saved for Patamon, in hopes to cheer up the sadden boy. Then all a sudden, yelling came through the door as Mrs and Mr. Motomiya began to fight, once more.

Demiveemon looked to see: Davis grabbing his hair and trying to ignore the noise outside. Except it was impossible, since he wasn't allow to listen to music, when his parents were there. Which would result complaining at him. Demiveemon wished he could make the pain go away for Davis right away…

-…_-…-_...-_.-_...-..-…_-…-_...-_.-_...-..-…_-…-_...-_.-_...-..-…_-…-_...-_.-_...-..-…_-…-_...-_.-_...-..-…_-…-_...-_.-_...-..

It was the late night but Gatomon couldn't sleep; she needed to know how to go towards Davis, without frightening him off, again. But… was it harder than it truly seemed? Maybe he needed some time, or she simply had to go straight forward with it another time. Though it wasn't that simple as 2 plus 2, it didn't equal 4 so easily… Because all simple things held complex meaning, without understanding the logic behind the basic, she could never get the answer that equal to 4.

Kari and Tai were sleeping peacefully, Gatomon could sense that Agumon was behind her, unspokenly, her gaze unmovingly stared outside the balcony's window… for the moon was shining brightly.

Finally Agumon said "What's wrong with you, Gatomon? Are you alright?"

She didn't respond at first, while her head went down a little, thinking 'Alright…? I guess just getting my heart crushed and having to find a fair way to get my heart crushed again…'

Then turned her head towards Agumon slightly sad and said "Not by much… but I'll live, not like I'll be deleted the moment I feel sad."

Looking at one another, they began to smile, starting even to snicker until almost laughing their hearts out; but kept themselves from doing so, for the others could sleep. They continued to smile at one another before Gatomon asked "How's Biyomon?"

Agumon scratched his head, looking away in embarrassment "Alright, slightly strange though when Biyomon forces me to double date with Matt and Sora…"

Gatomon smiled creep out bigger asking "Wanna eat something? Like a midnight snack?"

Agumon looked both ways, before pondered for a moment, only to say "Sure, why not?"

-...-

Awakening from Tai's tardiness, he rushed around the house, preparing to go to school, his screams of his screw up could be heard with ease. With a rude awakening, Kari got up rubbing her head and said "Talk about an alarm clocks…"

Gatomon flicker her eyes at Kari and shrugged saying "Well… That's Tai for you."

While Kari got ready for school, Gatomon brushed her fur, before she started to give herself a little beauty powder, before shaking it off. Making her coat seem more white, but a nice shade of white. Kari smiled, as she too, put a little make-up on. Kari and Gatomon began to walk to the elevator, once on the ground floor, Kari picked Gatomon in her arms since all she had to do was act like a plushy.

When they arrived at the front gate, like usual, Davis was running towards Kari saying "Hey, Kari! How are you?"

He was all happy, except something was missing in Gatomon's eyes, she tried to look deeper in the meantime Kari spoke to Davis: and… looking deep into his actions, he seemed, nervous?

Gatomon shook as her head thinking curiously 'What could make Davis nervous?'

"I've got to go to the Computer lab, wanna come?" Kari asked politely.

Davis smiled, his response being "Do I wanna? I have to anyway…. Don't think Demiveemon would be happy being in my backpack for the whole school hour!"

'He seems happy enough…' Gatomon thought, she crossed her arms and pouted.

This made Kari look at her, asking as they went to the computer lab "What's up Gatomon?"

Gatomon unwrapping her arms and lifted her head up, answering "It's nothing, Kari."

When they arrived, they already saw TK waiting for them. Gatomon flickered her eyes to see a very crossed Patamon.

"What's wrong with Patamon?" She heard a worried Kari asking, when she was put down on the floor.

TK scratched his head with a confused nervousness "I don't know… Somebody ditched him or something like that… he didn't make any sense…"

Davis face turned, as-if he was going to burst out by laughter, which he did… But Gatomon stopped listening, as she went to Patamon. She walking over to Patamon, as the others began to leave for class, in the background Demiveemon seemed nervous, he stayed nearby Poromon and Upamon.

"What's wrong Patamon…?"

Patamon crossed his arms and 'huffed', biting his lip down, telling her angrily "Dymina blew me off! I can't believe it, that jerk!"

Gatomon blinked, only to realize 'Dymina… Oh, Demiveemon's real name!'

Giving a serious expression, she spoke up "I bet he had reasons too… Why don't you ask him?"

Patamon shook his head "What could have been more important than our first date in the real world?"

Gatomon looked at Patamon perplexed, showing her skepticism as she raised an eyebrow, asking "How long have you two been dating?"

Patamon leaned over towards her saying "After two weeks when Ken joined the group…."

Now… That was a surprise for Gatomon. She blinked and almost feeling dizzy, unable help asking "How…?"

Patamon said "Dymina and me were here, one day talking about our partners, we found we had some things in common and it just happen." Patamon look like he was in a dream world.

'He does know he's older than Demiveemon, doesn't he?' But looking at his face again, she thought it over, her typical expression arose 'I doubt it.'

After a couple of hours, Demiveemon started to walk over to Patamon nervously. Poromon, Upamon and Gatomon looking at them on the sidelines. They weren't _exactly _listening…. Although, they heard a thing or two…

Demiveemon began to play with his tiny hands as he looked down at the floor saying "Hey… Lorule… I wanna say…"

Patamon cut of saying "I don't care, I bet you don't even have a good excuse this time! I mean, come on! This is the 25th times you've done this too me! My god! You can even keep a promise even if it killed you!"

Demiveemon eyes look like they were about to cry then he said angrily "I do have a good reason! But like before I just can't tell you! Okay?"

Patamon didn't look convinced as he looked down at Demiveemon. Poromon whispered to Gatomon "What do you think will happen."

Gatomon whispered back "I hope it's not what I'm thinking…" She hated being right, she and Kari were cursed with being right…

"I'm breaking up with you, Demiveemon! I cannot stand it anymore!" Patamon announced.

Gatomon frowned, knowingly knew that Demiveemon and Patamon, would find a way over these small problems. After the outburst, everybody went their own ways, pretending nothing bad happened. Only with an upset Patamon and Demiveemon.

Gatomon thought ironically 'Their names are Lorule and Dymina?'

She began to snicker before going into an understanding face, finding both of their names, somewhat, funny. Patamon eyes turned to her, unamused, he said "Just say it."

Predicting what she was thinking, he just shook his head in annoyance.

She began to laugh " I'm sorry… but to be truthful both those names are so wrong… Demiveemon's name more a girl's and yours, I have no words to explain what I'm feeling"

His voice was monotoned, unable to stop shaking his head, as his feelings were still very irritated "I won't tell a soul, that you are just insensitive and you don't tell TK my name, Deal?"

"Deal…" She shook his hand

-...-

School was most uneventful for a daily activity in Davis point of view. Staring broadly at the blackboard, where the teacher was speaking, he felt like he was going to sleep. Last night just was on his mind, he shouldn't disrespect the teacher falling asleep, but at the moment he couldn't care less. He's mood didn't get any better, for some reason he didn't have the will power to get up from his bed, though with a little help of Demiveemon, he was able in to the end. A loud and abrupt slamming sound shock him up from his trance! For a ruler hit his table, he suddenly looked up and stared dumbly at his teacher.

"Mr. Motomiya, My classroom is not your house, so get up and follow my lesion!" He got up and rubbed his eyes, finally realizing he must have fallen asleep.

There was snickering in the classroom, in that crowd, Kari seem to be snickering a bit too. Again… his heart was broken, but funny enough, he'd even expected it. What he didn't expect: was TJ to be actually looking worried at him, when he turned to see him. TK immediately turned away and started to read for the class. Davis sighed as he looked away and read page 435 of Chinese history, it wasn't all that interesting.

When lunch began, Davis got up and started to walk over to Kari, who routinely had TK by her side.

She smiled kind heartily and said "Davis… you should be more careful where you chose to sleep."

Davis waved his hands nonchalantly "Aww, come on, Kari! History is the most boring class to exist, who wants to listen and old man blabber of nonsense anyway?"

She began to laugh as they started to talk, strangely enough, TK was oddly silent.

School finally ended, so they all walked together to the computer lab. When they got there, their digimon greeted them.

"Hey guys…" they all said unison. Yolie came running in, after moments later, with her high school uniform, Davis snickered as he shook his head.

"Green never fit you and it never will."

Yolie growled and said "OH shut up, Davis! No one wants to hear you, anyway."

A moment of a pain came across Davis face, but disappeared before anyone could notice, saying between smugly and mockingly "Tisk Tisk… a lady should know how to contain her anger Yolie… you won't want to scare Ken away, now? Would you?"

Demiveemon frowned, when the bickering began. TK began to stare at Demiveemon, soon enough, Demiveemon began to notice, giving a sheepish smile, making TK turned back to Davis and Yolie. TK shrugged, maybe nothing was really wrong, yet he could help but feel something wasn't right. After all the bickering, Davis angrily scoped Demiveemon in his arms and walked away.

Kari was about to talk to TK, however, TK cut her off saying "AH! I forgot to ask, Davis something!"

He smiled to her before running off to find the other boy. Lucky for him, Davis was only walking and mumbling something unintelligent. Slowly arriving to Davis, TK grabbed his wrist; Davis turned suddenly and looked at TK angrily, with Demiveemon in his right arm.

"What do you want TJ?" He spat out.

"Are you… alright, Davis?" TK asked with a worrisome look.

Davis blinked at TK, as-if he'd grown two heads, responding "Yeah… I only bickered with Yolie, like always. Why are you asking?"

TK's eyes lowered down, saying, somewhat uncertain "I don't know… But are you sure you're okay?"

Again… Davis looked at him, as-if he was a girl, answering again "Yeah, TJ. Have I've become emotional on you all?"

TK shook his head and smile, hinted with sorrow "No… Maybe it's only me."

Davis nodded his head as he freed his hand away from Takeru, with a cold tone in his voice "Yeah, It IS only you."

"Well, gotta go!" He ended happily as he ran, probably to get his bus.

Takeru couldn't help feeling, as he bite his lip, that this had happen before, in his old school. Ridding himself of such a thought, he put on a smile and returned back to the computer room.


	3. Normal

**AN: this story got me a little confused since I've re-read it… This story is the dubbed series… so Yolie is going to High school while the others are in Middle school but… the rest of my fics follow enough of the Japanese version of the age but I only know the dub personalities to be honest.**

**Thank you for your reviews.**

**Summary: **_Hmm... Love is tricky. It can give you great strength as much as it can destroy you. But even at that Love isn't that simple, it's something you always have to fight for and that exactly what I'm going to do! __**-- Gatomon :CrackFic:**_

Gatomon was not a very happy kitty as the week had past and no sign of Davis actually letting go of what happen. She thought at first of letting him get over it but she was growing tired of his running away. She already knew he may not accept her love but she was tired that she wasn't even given a chance!

She was smart just as much as they were, if not smarter! She may not be human but she should be given another chance! She growled as she stared the reflection of herself on the mirror. "Gatomon… Are you ok?" asked Agumon as he looked at her worriedly. Whipping her tail as she looked at the reflection of Agumon behind her with her eyebrow raised and turned around and said "Not really…" with a hint of despair but mostly angry.

Agumon looked a bit confused as he squint his eyes and walked towards her and said "I've notice lately that… You haven't been yourself and I know you are just going to fix it yourself but… if there anything I can do, just ask Gatomon. OK?" Gatomon raised her head a little before she jumped out of Hikari's rolling chair and asked "Sure Agumon. But can I ask you something…?"

Agumon nodded his head and said, "Yeah… what is it?" Gatomon looked up with her a frown upon her face and asked, "Do you think… that humans think us… Like pets? And not equals?" Moments of silence took place and a bit of blinking on Agumon point before he said "Of course not! What would make you think that?" Gatomon's eyes turn away before saying, "I don't know… It's just… nah never mind Agumon. I'll be fine." Agumon grabbed Gatomon's wrist, looked Gatomon in the eyes with a deep determination, and said, "No, you're not. Please Gatomon, tell me what's wrong, I only want to help."

Staring into his eyes Gatomon said in an almost like whisper, "I'm… I am in love… with a human. … But I fear that simple because I'm not a human myself, I'm not an equal…" With his mouth gaping open and looking slightly perplexed, he said, "Well if that's the case… I-… Truth be told I don't know what I would do either. But you're not an inferior simply because a stupid human can't see you for who you are for the inside!"

She smiled at him and said "I know… it's rather strange of me to think like this… but when was the last time us and our partners did something together?" as she began to walk outside the balcony and looked at the stars.

Agumon slowly followed her outside the balcony and said, "I think it's simply the fact that we have different culture beliefs or ideas… I don't know… But like Tai and the others said, "They can't come with because we seem like monsters…. I mean not that I've seen anything wrong about us but… We are Digimon; Digital Monsters and monsters aren't humans… I guess."

Gatomon rolled her eyes and turned to him saying "Obviously." Agumon scratch his head and said, "I don't feel inferior truth be told…" Gatomon kissed Agumon on the head and said, "I know… It's just I kind of feel like I wasn't given a fair shot." Agumon blushed slightly then turned to Gatomon and asked, "What are you going to now?" Gatomon turned to Agumon with a challenging smile and determination in her eyes and said as her gloves turned into fist, "I'm going to go at it again! That's what!"

Agumon couldn't help but smile as Gatomon looked happier since the day she found out about catnip.

--…--…--…-.-.--.

Two weeks had past since he walked near Gatomon and he was grateful she hadn't come anywhere near since. Davis walked down the hallway that lead to his apartment, he open the door and locket it when he got himself in. The day had been long and uneventful and TK would not leave him to himself anymore, which he found only annoying and rather out of character of Takeru…

He sighed as he thought he liked it better when they were enemies. DemiVeemon was out today going who knows where while Davis had the house all to himself, which usually did too. He could study… But why? No matter how hard he tried he ended up always failing, he thought he could play a game or two… but those hadn't seemed interesting either.

For once in his life, Davis Motomiya didn't feel the need to do anything. He walked to his room, threw his backpack across the room lazily, and laid himself upon his bed, looking at the ceiling. Minutes seemed like hours as his eyes slowly went to close themselves as he feel asleep what Davis didn't notice that the computer started glowing.

--.--…-..-.-

_Gatomon turned to Agumon and asked "Is there a way to enter the digital world and get out of it at the same time?" Agumon blinked blankly and said, "Yes… But not that I know of how. You should asked Izzy or Gabumon; they're the only ones who know how." Gatomon crock her head and asked unexpectedly "Why'd you've never asked?" Agumon shrugged and said, "Never needed it."_

_Gatomon by then started to wait for Kari to come home and mostly after 4 hours later. Kari walked in the same way she always did saying "Hey Gatomon how was your day?" Gatomon blinked as she stared at Kari and said with her kitty-eyed look, "I'm fine… I was wondering if you could let me go to the Digital World today." Looking surprised but didn't comment Kari got up and said, "OK… Let me just turn on the computer."_

_Once the computer was on, Kari put her D-3 in front the computer screen and immediately the gat to the Digital World open, sending Gatomon in "See you!" called Kari from the other side._

_Choosing her destination, she found herself in Rocky Village where most Gabumon stay. Her Gabumon was nowhere to be seen and asked a female Gabumon "Have you've seen the icy-honey smelling Gabumon?" The female Gabumon looked at and nodded saying "Yes… He's my boyfriend. He's outside in the fields working in his Perfect form." Gatomon nodded and said "Thank you. Gabumon." The Female Gabumon smiled and said "Call me Ghost-Rider, everybody calls me that anyway." _

_Gatomon looked at "Ghost-Rider" and nodded her head "I might as tell you my Nickname" Stated Gatomon but the Gabumon shook her head and said, "If you don't want to… you shouldn't." Gatomon shook her head and said "No… no my name simply my nickname unless… Ghost-Rider is… you name?" Ghost-Rider smiled sweetly and said "Nope." Gatomon sigh in relief and finally said, "My Village name is Gypsa. Goodbye Ghost-Rider!" Ghost-Rider wave goodbye as well._

_Going outside the village seeing a big WereGarurumon using his "Wolf Claw!" against some rock. Gatomon look in curiosity at the Perfect form digimon and called "WereGarurumon!" WereGarurumon looked from his shoulder expecting to see his partner but only to see Gatomon. "Hey, Gatomon. What are you doing in these parts?" Asked the gruff voice digimon._

_Gatomon smiled and said, "When did you learn to digivolve by yourself? Big boy and you also have a girl! Does Matt know?" WereGarurumon blushed as the mentioning of his girlfriend and Matt and said "Not really… Don't tell him, ok?" Gatomon smiled in response and continued, "As for digivolving by myself, can't you do that too?" Gatomon said, "Yes… But I kind of came here for a favor."_

_WereGarurumon blinked and asked, "What is it?" he sat himself onto a boulder while Gatomon sat across him with her leg across and said, "I need to know how to get to the Digital World and the Human World by myself… Only you know how to that" and WereGarurumon added "And Izzy…" Gatomon shook her head and said, "Yes, I know but you're the digimon."_

_WereGarurumon crossed his arms and looked thoughtful before saying "Alright I'll help you."_

Gatomon had finally achieved what she always wanted to do… going into Davis's Household. She finally succeed in using the Digiports without her partner and entered Davis's room which was empty expect for the computer… there was nothing that seemed as-if it had anyone in it after a while Gatomon notice as-if some-one had moved out, it couldn't have been Davis but his sister!

"Well… at least I was close." Gatomon said as she walked outside the abandon room. She walked into the living room, which was after the kitchen, and notice there was sound. Gatomon shrugged as she walked in the empty house, then she hear and quiet but calm slumber snore from Davis room. Gatomon silently walked towards Davis's room which was nearly closed and saw how peacefully he sleeping. She looked at his room and noticed how messy it was.

Clothes were everywhere as well and food, the computer desk seemed to be the only thing that was clean other than the well-made bed. Gatomon saw a Band poster she never heard of… and pictures of them 2 years ago when they first started and before Ken joined the group. Next to the picture was a few month later where Ken actually and finally joined the group.

Gatomon watched Davis silently sleeping and wondered if she should wait for him to wake up or go back home… but she wanted to stay beside him. Even if it was only a moment… She sat on the floor in front of the closet; she looked at him with her arms crossed. She didn't want to leave but she knew she had to… she shouldn't have even come but she did and what she did was stupid. But all she had been feeling was sorrow since the child had broken her heart.

After a while she got up and almost walking out of the door she turned to the boy again and before she knew what she was doing she walked towards his bed and climbed on a bit and looked at his face and… kissed him a gentle kiss. He moved away trying to get comfortable in his sleep but thankfully, he didn't wake up. Gatomon felt heat on her face as she began to realize what she just did and she had never felt happier than this moment.

Of course Davis was asleep and didn't realize anything but it felt like a victory nonetheless.

--..--..--.-.-

Yawning and stretching his arms out, he got up and saw Gatomon sleeping across his room. He looked at her in disbelief, as he couldn't believe his eyes. How in the hell did Gatomon get into his house? Why was she even his house? He felt like he should have an outburst on the cat digimon but didn't have the energy or the will to do anything of the sort. He frowned at Gatomon as he finally got off his bed and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Once he arrived to the kitchen he notice the phone messenger was blinking and once he got his soda he went over to the phone to here the messenger "You have Two messages: BEEP Hello, Davis… I'm sorry but I've got to work… There's some food I prepared for you, ok? Your father may not come tomorrow or the day after, he has an important meeting. And remember to respect your tutor well. BEEEP Hey Davis! Guess who? It's me your sister! Anyway I've got this new boyfriend and all and collage is great, how's things? You haven't called me lately, is there anything wrong? Maybe not just- BEEP Those are all the messages." Finished the phone messenger as his mother and sister left him of their thoughts.

He sighed as he walked away from the kitchen with a soda in his hand and loneliness in his soul. He entered his room almost forgetting that Gatomon was in there. He sat on his bed looking at the Feline Digimon and wonder what he should do now that he was slightly more wake than before. He didn't have the heart to kick her out… But she sure wasn't welcome here if she came for "his love".

It was completely and utterly morally wrong. It was like having sex to an animal, of course, this animal could talk, think and speak out its own opinion but that didn't change what was natural fact: she wasn't human. But why… why was he so happy with her? Why did he enjoy the way her head nodded in her sleep, he didn't understand… even her body seemed… interesting?

Maybe it was because he was lonely or simply because he was sleepy but right now the contempt he had with her was gone as he watched her. Slowly she started to open her eyes and looked at him and slowly she smiled as she said, "I'm surprised you haven't thrown me out yet." There was a slight hint of teasing but very light however Davis caught on to it anyway and responded, "I can't kick you out… Though I'm curious why the hell you here."

She got up, walked between his legs with her paws/hands on his legs, and said "Because… I wanted to see you, I want a chance… I want you to love me." Her voice became slightly desperate and Davis couldn't help but feel like he done something wrong and said "Sorry, but _this_ is completely and morally wrong!" He believed like anyone other person would but she said looking distant, "I simply think you're afraid… _Davis_ I think… you've always been afraid." He cut in "What do you mean…?" She continued "The way you act with your friends… the way you-." "Shut up! Shut UP! SHUT UP!" He yelled pushing her away while his back went closer to the wall of beside the bed.

"The way you lie… not only to them… But to yourself as well." She spoke calmly as she got up and calmly went towards Davis as she climbed on the bed and their faces went close to each other. He looked at her in fear as she looked at him with piercing eyes that went into his soul as-if… as-if she understood what he was going through.

He suddenly said angrily "DON'T. ACT. LIKE.YOU KNOW ME!" He started to cry again… She couldn't know him… they barely saw each other, how could she know more of him than Ken did? Gatomon moved her head slightly and said quietly "It's Ok… It's OK to cry… I'll be here, whenever you need me." He couldn't believe he had cried to anyone else… he couldn't cry, he shouldn't! but he was and he was doing it now, right in front of Kari's Digimon… nothing could be more humiliating that this.

Gatomon finally said, "I don't find it funny… if that's what you're afraid of. They are inconsiderate, aren't they? Don't worry… I'll never be like that." She moved her face closer to Davis and he looked at her… before they knew it, he couldn't figure out but one them kissed as Gatomon's tongue went into his mouth but suddenly let him take control as he went deep inside the felines mouth. It felt good Daisuke finally notice… not only the kiss the feeling inside those kisses. He suddenly found himself on top of her ready to do something… but as his eyes widen he moved away sick with himself and got off the bed and said "No… No… this is wrong, Gatomon. Get out… Get out!"

He covered his face with his hands, ashamed of how low he had become… what would the others think? What would they say, oh god! He could even imagine their expression of horror and disgust. He did care nor realize Gatomon had only gotten to her knees as she sat on the bed with a cold and unhappy look on her face and finally asked, "Are we equals?"

Slowly taking his hands off his face, he turned to her with sorrow and confusion and asked "What?" Gatomon got off and remarked her question "Are we equals to you humans or are we your pets?" Davis didn't know how to respond, he looked confused as he searched for the answer and said, "Yes… in some sense but this… this is not something, we can-." Gatomon cut off saying "But I'm not human… so I'm not an equal… if I can't love you, it's only because I'm not human and because of that you won't let yourself love me for me… I know you Davis; you are the most open-minded person that's out there. Don't let other people change that!"

She finished and walked away in anger, leaving a distraught Davis with his own self-misery. What the hell was he doing?

**AN: I'd let some-one beta this. I hope you like it.**


	4. Conflict

**AN: Thank you for your reviews :D!! They make me so happy o I finally made a fic I'm happy with! Cliché stories bore me…. **

**This chapter and 3 had been Beta (so My grammer isn't improving sadly…)**

**Please read the AN on the bottom when your done I need a little help of a story I've wanted to do… but I'm not sure which way I want to do it.**

**Summary: **_Hmm... Love is tricky. It can give you great strength as much as it can destroy you. But even at that Love isn't that simple, it's something you always have to fight for and that exactly what I'm going to do! __**-- Gatomon :CrackFic:**_

It had been two days since Davis kissed her and even responded to her positively as much as negatively and she was _slightly_ pissed off with him. He couldn't get it through his head, that there was nothing wrong with it! Or at least in her opinion… Digimon didn't mind, why should Humans?

She frowned as she lean on the boulder while watching WereGarurumon or as his villager named him "Chow-Oh-Chu" was working at the mines; making a new tunnel for the new digimon know itself as Trailmon That would help going to cities and even other country much easier. From what she heard that the project should take at lest another 5 years to finish depending on how many strong and weak digimon were working on making the railroads.

Kari was supposedly suppose to pick her up… since Gatomon didn't want the Yagami's to know she could leave whenever she want. It could have advantage for her, so she decided to stay with Ghost-Rider and WereGarurumon in until her partner chose to get her. After a while and thankfully for Gatomon; she noticed a TV popped out of nowhere and Kari came swooping in.

Landing on her ass, she got up and smiled saying "Hey Gatomon! Are you ready? I'm sorry I took so long but I got too busy to come any earlier." Gatomon though not truly angry with Kari said, "It's okay Kari… Let's go... See you WereGarurumon!" She said as she waved goodbye, while Kari looked curiosity at the WereGarurumon then her eyes widen as she began to add 2 plus 2 and said "Hey WereGarurumon!" as she ran towards him.

Gatomon looked at Kari surprised and then realize humans cannot tell any difference between one Gabumon from another and she sure didn't expect Gabumon to be able to digivolve by himself. WereGarurumon, who was holding a couple of rocks in his hands, smiled and said "Hey, Kari. How are you?" Kari smiled and said, "I'm fine. When were able to digivolve by yourself?" WereGarurumon blushed as he put the rocks away and said "Only for the last 6 months… I can't digivolve any stronger, though."

Kari still looking at WereGarurumon said, "Does Matt knows this? I can't believe he didn't tell me!" WereGarurumon waved his hands in defense and said, "Well… a-actually that's not true, I didn't think it was important truth be told. So… Matt doesn't know." With an O shaped mouth, Kari finally said "Wow… I guess the next time there is an evil Digimon we can trust you all to handle it by yourself…." As she looked away and rubbed her arm.

Gatomon looked at Kari and wonder why she was so sad. Kari finally looked up and asked, "Can the others do this too?" Gatomon and WereGarurumon looked at each other "Yes… actually they can." WereGarurumon finally said. Kari finally smiled her sincere smiles and said, "That's great!" She began to walk away and went close to the TV and waved saying "We'll see you later! Bye WereGarurumon!" they both waved goodbye as they were sucked back to the Human World.

"Oww…" Said a male voice no other than Tai… Feeling pressure on her back Gatomon said, "Get off! I don't want to be a cat sandwich!" As Gatomon tried pointlessly to pull herself from off of Tai and Kari. Slowly the pressure on Gatomon's back stopped as Kari got off and Gatomon slowly got off Tai who still was moaning in pain.

"Tai… You should be more careful!" Kari said as cleaned herself off with her hands. Tai got up looking grumpy and said, "Well… you shouldn't have been using the computer! I've got to buy that Jacket on EBay before some idiot buys it before me!" Kari looked at Tai oddly and Gatomon responded exactly what was Kari's mind "Is there any idiot more idiotically than you?"

"AWww shut up!" Tai said as he sat down in front of the computer leaving Kari and Gatomon by themselves. Shaking her head Kari went and sat on her bed and started to grab the phone as she did, she turned to Tai and asked "Tai… do you know that our digimon can digivolve?" Waving his hand nonchalantly saying "Yeah… Izzy told us, some time ago. It's not really that important. Now let me go to buy this stupid jacket."

Kari pouted and said, "I guess… But are we important anymore…?" Tai widen his eyes saying, "I can't believe it he's paying 1.000 dollars for it! Got add more!" as his hands slammed on the table, and then he turned to Kari with his narrowed eyes and said, "What you say?"

Kari crossed her legs and said, "Are we important to anyone now? I mean they can digivolve, what use are we?" Tai turned to her still with his narrow eyes and said, "I actually think it's a good thing, right Gatomon?" Gatomon flickered her ears and said, "Yes… and anyway we don't always want to bother you." Tai immediately turn to his computer and typed and mumbling something vulgar.

Kari head turned to Gatomon as she looked down on her partner and asked, "How come we are the only ones who don't know?" Gatomon slightly frowned and said, "Well it's not dearly important Kari… not like we're fighting villain, we're simply growing up. Actually I'm already a grown up the others are just ending their adolescent phase. While the newest group of digimon are beginning their adolescent phase."

Kari moved her bangs and looked a bit worried "I guess… But I feel like we're left in the dark." Tai mumbled "That's only you… even TK knows." Kari whipped her head at Tai and glared at her older brother. Gatomon chuckled a bit and said, "I'm going to get myself a drink. Want something?"

-..--…-.-.-.-…--….--…-.-.-.-.-

Davis was sitting in his room in the corner of his room as he put his face on his knees and his arms holding on his legs. He… He couldn't believe it. He was in love and it wasn't the "normal" type of love but a sick and disturbing type of love… He never believe himself to be in fantasize with animals but two days ago proved him wrong.

He realized he never felt happier but god… what was wrong with him? He felt like vomiting again but he kept it in. He cried himself leaving his partner in question as V-mon stared at the spiky hair boy. Davis wouldn't talk to him, not even look at him.

V-mon never in his life felt so confused and worried for his partner. He only left Davis alone one day and before he knew it; Davis was acting like a mess. The lights were all turn off as for the window blinds were closed and were _not_ to be open. Davis didn't leave his room not even to go out, he had skipped school Saturday and wouldn't do anything… not even eat.

The knock on the door from the other side his mother voice called "Honey… are you alright..? Can I come in?" Davis eyes shot open as he suddenly got up and smiled, which really seemed real and said happily (fake) "Yeah… I'm coming!" He opened his blinds as he went to open his mother in.

His mother smiled to him and finally said, "Good I was starting to worry about you. But now mister you're going to explain to me why you didn't go to school yesterday!" as her kind voice became stricken. Davis pouted as he looked away from his mother "Davis look at me!" Davis turned his head towards his mother and look at her eyes as she said "It's important you go to school but I'll be nice and I WON'T tell your father and you know how your father can be if he found out something like that but… I'm afraid I'm going to punish you."

Davis gulped as he began to take his punishment "Your soccer will have to go… you can't go anywhere after school and… and you're not allow to call anyone from now on." Davis sighed as his punishment was bad but he thought some-what pessimistically It could been worse and that he knew. "Ok, Mother." His Mother nodded and smile at him as she kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

Their family wasn't as golden as the other digidestined if anything it was more like Joe's family if anything else. He sighed as his mother closed the door and once that happen, the smiley face turn into a face of pure terror as he slowly walked back to his corner and went into the position of before. V-mon watched this happen and wondered what was happening to his partner and suddenly remember:

_In the computer lab, He and Gatomon were sitting on a table and Gatomon said "Hey, DemiVeemon." DemiVeemon looked at her with his brown puppy eyes she continued "Don't tell, anyone OK… But I've got an eye for your partner, if that's alright with you."_

'Gatomon!' V-mon suddenly thought. His usually kind face became a horrible face of anger. His hand became a fist as he glared at no one but Gatomon in his head. How could he be so stupid, why didn't he notice it before? Gatomon must have hurt Davis and now she was going to pay!

.--…--..-.--…-

Monday had finally started as the typical routine of going to school. Davis was walking to school unwillingly as he put DemiVeemon in his backpack and began to walk to school. He was getting closer and closer to school as Groups of kids were walking past by him. Davis felt sick and he didn't want to go… how could he forgive himself of think such nasty things?

He began to think Gatomon as a human… for her personality and the way she moved about. How could he? He wished he were home doing nothing, feeling nothing, thinking… of nothing. He looked at the ground and stopped for a minute trying to catch his breath… He took a deep breath in and out before forcing himself to smile and be happy. He didn't need anyone on his case.

He ran towards Kari and smiled and with her was Gatomon in her arms… He couldn't keep his eyes off the Cat Digimon and said quickly "I've got to hurry to my class I- I forgot something, see you Kari!" He ran towards the second floor and left DemiVeemon before DemiVeemon could speak and went to his class.

DemiVeemon watch his partner run away as he was left behind in the computer lab. Kari and TK finally arrived with their Digimon and put them down and Kari walked up to DemiVeemon and asked "Hey, DemiVeemon…" DemiVeemon looked up at Kari and pretending not to notice that something was wrong "Yeah Kari?" She frowned and asked, "Do you if anything is wrong with Davis?" DemiVeemon smiled and shrugged saying "Nope, But I'm sure he forgot something, you know the teachers get mad when he doesn't finish his homework, maybe that-ith what he's doing!"

Kari smiled and the two humans left. DemiVeemon smiled disappeared as he turned to Gatomon and gave her a warning glare. Gatomon looked at DemiVeemon confused saying, "What's wrong with you?" DemiVeemon glared as he said "Pop Attack" as he pointlessly hit Gatomon across the room, who was nothing less than a champion and clearly wasn't hurt by the attack.

Patamon gasp as he went in front of DemiVeemon who digivolved to V-Mon and said "Stay away from her! What are you doing?" V-Mon growled and said, "It's her fault that Davis is sad and afraid! Whatever she did to him, she'd going to pay!" as he was about to attack again. Patamon attack with "Hinta Binta!" using his wings to push V-Mon off the table and made him hit the wall under the window.

Gatomon got up and growled saying "I didn't do anything wrong! V-Mon listen to me!" V-Mon got up still growling and spat out "I'm supposed to believe that? You made Davis sad and now I'm going to make you cry a river, Gatomon!" He lunged at her with his "Vee-Knockout!" Hitting her right in the face but this time actually doing damage.

Gatomon body flew towards a closet making it bent and cracking the walls behind her. Patamon looked aghast as he saw what was happening in front of his eyes. He yelled, "Please stop!" But no one paid heed to him as Gatomon finally got up saying "I guess I'm going to talk it to you the old fashion way…Lighting Paw!" She moved towards V-Mon in lighting speed and hit him multiple times on the face and body. Once she stopped, he started to attack with "Vee-Headb-." But Gatomon attack with "Cat's Eye!" As she widen her eyes and made V-mon froze in his attack position.

Patamon flew towards Gatomon as Gatomon walked towards V-Mon and said "Gatomon! I was soo worry about you! Are you ok?" She nodded and started to say "V-Mon… I don't know what happen but listen to me." V-Mon slightly moved which more or less in Gatomon's eyes seemed like he wasn't finished fighting her and she continued "V-Mon… I didn't hurt Davis. I only kissed him and then he kissed me… I don't know anything about these humans but maybe by their culture rules he confused and he doesn't want to think about it."

Patamon raised his eyebrow and said "What the hell…?" Gatomon looked at Patamon with a what-are-you-going-to-do look. "It's long but it's simple as this V-Mon" as she turned back towards the dragon digimon who was starting to be able to move "I didn't do anything…"

After a minute, the spell died and V-Mon unwilling didn't attack Gatomon at first sight but started to stretch his muscles and said not looking at Gatomon "SO why won't Davis look, talk or move near me?" Gatomon didn't move towards V-mon as her back faced him (and Patamon watching her back uncertain whether to trust V-Mon still) and responded, "I… don't know. I think he's in a dilemma that's-.. That's all." Her voice was beginning to croak as her eyes began to water. She couldn't bare to look at V-Mon seeing her this weak.

She didn't believe she had done anything wrong per-say… and now she was forced to believe she might have destroyed a human/digimon partnership. She was for the first time in a long time beginning to doubt her choice, if it did this much damage she didn't want to think what would happen once or if ever Davis started to date her; what would happen.

.--…-…--.

The school hour was actually very interesting seeing how under them was a heck a lot of noise… The computer lab was downstairs now, wasn't it? Davis wasn't sure but either their was one noisy class downstairs or there was a fight, he didn't know but one or the other would have been epic to see. Davis thought 'Maybe Veemon can tell me what he saw!' He finally smiled after the incident.

His smile finally died a little as he looked somberly outside the window. From the middle of the class, he received weird stares from his classmates who were beside the window and once he noticed it, he started to get out his notebook and doodled on it. Time past and Davis felt empty re-thinking what had happen the whole month.

Not wanting to think about it, Davis started to think of how to get back to the soccer field, knowing his mother, she could find heart in something when she wanted to. But sadly, his grades couldn't even keep him on the soccer team even if he wanted to, so if he missed today's practice he couldn't come back period. He sighed as he put his hand on his head 'Why couldn't I've been in a decent mind to argue with her?' Davis thought as he growled.

Finally, lunch began and much to Davis surprise Takeru came over to him and asked "Davis… I was wondering if you could come to my basketball party tonight." Kari walked beside him and giggled. Takeru did tend to have one or two parties a year and most of them were the talk of the school. But for once Davis found his punishment to have the upper hand and said "Hey Guys… You remember when I didn't come to school one Saturday? Well… for that I've kinda gotten punish, so I have to go home immediately or I'll never get back to my soccer team or my social life."

The two of them looked surprised and Takeru said, "That's a pity… Well are you sure you can convince your mom to let you out for one day?" Davis smiled as he put his head on his hand saying "I just got punishes I don't think she'll leave me alone now…" Kari sighed and shrugged before saying, "OK… if you say so. I'll call you tonight to let you know what happen." As she walked away back to her desk to eat.

Takeru didn't budge as he started to look at Davis, for Davis seemingly seemed mad. Davis turned to Takeru and asked, "What's with you?" Takeru's eyes lighten up but not happily but turned even sadder and said quietly "What's wrong with you…?" Davis raised an eyebrow at Takeru then said "Nothing, hesh!" Suddenly a strong slam hit his desk and Takeru walked away to get his lunch, leaving those in the classroom looking at Takeru as-if he had gone mad, which Davis would probably believe to be true.

..--…-..-.-.-.-

V-Mon looked bored, undecided and confused what Gatomon had explained. School was over and the trio finally arrived. "Hey guys…" Said Kari as she went to get Gatomon and with Davis smiling, he asked V-Mon "What happen here? Was their a fight or was their a noisy class? I'm betting a fight." V-Mon's eyes widen, as he looked a little at Patamon and said "Well… Yeah their were two people but not much happen! He…hehe…"

V-Mon sweat dropped hoping if any Sorveigns had mercy on his soul, they'll let them believe it. They didn't seem to be convinced but didn't push it, luckily…. "Hey… V-Mon why are you in this form?" V-Mon blinked once Davis asked the other looked at him as well and said, "Well… you know it's easier to move in this form." Davis raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms but couldn't add it all up. "If you say so… Can you turn back?" V-mon blinked and tried to de-digivolve but…

"I can't…" Stated V-Mon, Davis blinked at his friend and said, "How I am I going to take you home?" V-Mon smiled and shrugged sheepishly. "Hey, I've got to go… see you guys." Said Takeru while Kari said in following "Yeah… I have cheerleading practice! Bye!" They closed the doors behind them. Davis looked at V-Mon dumbfound and said, "I don't want to go home alone… and I can't use the computer as well, unless it research and I don't have anything to show to mother!"

He sighed as he open the Digiport to V-Mon, who unwilling left without a word.

--..-..-…--…--..

Kari and Takeru had finally finished their practice and with Patamon and Gatomon in their arms, they started to walk home and finally the question by asked by Takeru "What happen and really…" Gatomon and Patamon stiffen "Nothing really we just had a disagreement" Gatomon said. "It must have been one hell of a disagreement," Stated Takeru in a bit coldly and firm voice as he didn't even bother looking at them but continued their road home.

Gatomon frown while Patamon glared at Takeru saying "TK… We have our owns lives too, can't we have privacy as well?" Kari smiled sadly, as she turned to Patamon in worried eyes "Yes, you can. We're just worried and wondering if we can do anything to help." Patamon huffed as he crossed his arms and said "I know… it's just I hate when people nose in others business."

Takeru commented in a firm voice "Well it's our school and what would you want us to do? Let you be caught because you can't hold your anger towards a disagreement. The. Walls. Were. Crack. For goodness sake! So sorry if we ARE a little bit worried!" Patamon looked up at his partner to notice he was very crossed and said in a small voice "TK…?"

"I'll see you Kari… We're at your house now." He said ignoring his friend and partner. Looking at Kari who didn't look convince of leaving TK finally said "Yeah… Bye Takeru." She walked inside the entrance and once out of sight Takeru walked home in complete silence.

Patamon never felt more insecure… Takeru was never this crossed unless fighting darkness, what had happen to his friend? He looked up at Takeru whose face was still a crossed phase but his eyes… were gleaming? Patamon pout as he looked towards his side and Takeru finally arrived at his apartment complex and was about to past the Inoue residents but the door open and Yolei came out with her friends, stopped, saw Takeru, and said "Hey TK!"

The group of girls looked at Takeru and immediately realized he was the brother of the lead singer of the all-famous band in Odaiba "Teenage Wolves" and began to squeal. "You're Takeru Takaishi?! The little brother of Matt Ishida?!" One of Yolie's friends said but before he could get further more harassed Yolie broke them apart "Get moving, Mamimi your mother is waiting for you and all of you scram! See you at school!" as she pushed them away.

Between angry and dumbfounded Takeru found himself wanting to run away or breaking some-ones neck off. "So… Those are your friends Yolei." He commented, unsure what to do. Yolei smiled and put her hands on her hips saying "Yep! Their quite a hassle but they are good people. So tell me how are you? What's middle school like? Is Mr.Himastri still single? Common it's been forever since I've last heard from you Takeru!" She put her arm around his shoulder as she continued to talk the day out.

Takeru didn't have any patience for this but tried nevertheless to talk to her. "I'm fine; school the same as always and yes he's still single. Can I go?" Takeru asked and Yolei turned to him in blank confusion "OK…. But come visit me!" she said as she waved and went back home. Once he got home he ended up sighing, he look at his house and found no one home.

He frowned as he let Patamon go flying his own way that he preferred to sit on the couch while Takeru went to see the note and money mother had left him. Silence had filled the room and neither of them knew what was wrong with the ones they cared for. "TK…" Patamon called out sadly but Takeru ignored him as he walked to his room and closed it.

Patamon frowned, Takeru never acted like this before…

..-…-…--…-…-

Davis heard the phone ringed and got up to pick it up "Hello this is the Motomiya resident." He said monotone and their was a small chuckled from the other line "_**Hey, It's me, Ken.**_" Davis smiled but before saying in a low voice, "I can't talk to my friend anymore, I'm grounded!" A moment of silence "_**Meaning you can't come tomorrow to your birthday?**_" Davis blinked and said "My birthday tomorrow?" Ken said, "_**Don't tell me you've forgotten already! It is your birthday. I got you a present but I'll try to come to your place, ok?**_"

Davis nodded dumbly and asked, "Are you sure… My birthday on the 24th of March." Ken was silent, meaning Davis had done something stupid "_**Tomorrow is the 24**__**th**__** of March…**_" "Oh…" Was all Davis could say. Finally, Ken asked, "_**Are you alright, Davis? It has been a long time since I've last seen you…"**_ Davis frowned and said "Ye-..yeah… I'm alright."

Ken didn't sound to convince as he said, "_**Ok… see you later, alright?"**_ Davis nodded as he put down the phone as he said goodbye.

…--…--..-.-.--..--..--..-.

Kari was in her room as her brother Tai was out with Matt and the others going to some party/rave. She herself hadn't seen Takeru so mad…since when? Even when they fought he was never that crossed, it was like… he was fighting darkness all over again but didn't he get over it? A thousand things were in Kari's mind but she didn't know what to do.

She wanted to help Takeru but he didn't want to be helped… why was he like this? She wondered as she threw the plushy up and down… could she help him?

.

.

.

.

.

….

…

..

**AN: I'm not exactly happy with this chapter… tell me if I've done anything wrong. I feel like I've messed up something but not sure of what.**

**NOTE: I have a couple ideas of a new fic that's been on my mind. It's either serious or not.**

_It's a Dark child-on-child abuse_**… I won't tell which character but it goes through 01 to 02 with two different victims and one main character. Should I do it? The only problem is… I can't write to much on 01 since I can't remember the Arcs so well as 02…**

_A Yaoi between Ken&Tai…_ **I'm actually hoping I pass this as slight humor.. but not my fortà**

_A digimon cerntric fic__(Mostly 04 but I can do 0102 as well):_** Why do people bash Bokomon and Neemon? I actually feel sad for them, they are nice digimon.**

_A Story Request:__** Any story you wish (but no promises I'd do them)… but PM me this unlike the other three choices.**_

_I Hope you'd like it R&R_


	5. Missing

**AN:**** Thanks you for your advise and Review, always welcome! **

**PS: It sucks writing chapters for another story G.G that's why I was so later… sadly this chapter is disappointing me but even if this is dubbed age… I'm following all I know of Japan and I'm using Davis as me subject. **

**PSS: I read a stamp that said JAPAN IS NOT ANIME… I know that's (true actually only since I read it) and I kinda feel disappointed in myself but some stuff I know by reading Pro-fanfics(with actually culture knowledge) but I've also believe anime helps you understand culture knowledge even if it's more "Light-hearted" But small things as curry or ramen.. idk never bother to look it up. But I heard people lost interest because of Rabidfans saying how's it's Naruto's food.. I never bothered to squeal over it or somethin' o-o… I should or I shouldn't let this little fact bother me.**

**PSSS: that's too much 5.5 on PSS**

**Summary: **_Hmm... Love is tricky. It can give you great strength as much as it can destroy you. But even at that Love isn't that simple, it's something you always have to fight for and that exactly what I'm going to do! __**-- Gatomon :CrackFic:**_

In the dark living room Patamon looked at the closed door, which lead to Takeru's room… Patamon frowned and after a while he flew towards Takeru's room and landed right in front of the door and began to knock saying "Takeru… Takeru… can you please answer me?" Patamon began to put his ear near the door hoping to hear and type of movement from his partner… Sadly there was none. Patamon whimpered a little to himself as he put his head on Takeru's door.

What had become of everyone? Why was everybody upset? Why was everybody fighting? So many questions pasted through Patamon's head he'd wonder if he could every get out of this situation happily… Dymina and him had finally fix their problem, right now all he wanted to do was be with Dymina, to make him feel happy but he was torn of what had happen this morning… Dymina, the usually happy-go dragon was complete berserk at Gatomon his most dear and beloved friend.

"Takeru… Please! What's wrong with you?" Patamon called from the other side of the door. Patamon felt like crying… Why… why wouldn't Takeru let him in anymore? Takeru started to act strangely, ever since Dymina stop coming to his house but he knew this had no connection whatsoever, what was he hoping? Patamon then slowly turned his head and notices Ms. Takashi's computer, he frowned… he couldn't leave Takeru but at the moment Patamon needed some-one as well… he didn't want to fight this problem alone, he wanted some-one he could lay his head one… but would it be right?

Patamon gulping began to walk away and flew in front of the computer and then turned it on. Once the computer had booted, he began to click 5 center words "Y" "A" "S" "H" "A" and a Digiport was suddenly seen. Patamon glanced back to see if anything would happen… but it was only a closed door. He sighed and looked into the Digiport and closed his eyes hard and bit his lip and with one last glow… Patamon was nowhere to be seen and the computer was turned off.

…--…-…--..--…--…

Veemon walked the sun setting evergreens, a wide field of grass and far to the east of the hill was a deep lake called "Fuarn…" Veemon sighed as he sat down with a rock in his hand and threw it far away from him. Veemon frowned as he looked at the scenery in front of him, it was beautiful comparing with the human world but Veemon never really complained.

His red eyes looked upon the forest before retreating towards the grass as he felt his hands feel. The twilight was awaking and he bounded to sleep outside for the night, Veemon himself knew this was stupid as for Virus digimon walked the grounds at night like DemiDevimon, Dokunmon, Gazimon and possible the worse… a group of Goblinmon and one of their tribe leaders Ogremon. But he would have to stay here for tonight…

He sigh again as he began to hold his knees, nothing was making any sense but Veemon was sure everything would fix itself sadly though… something in the back of his mind made him doubtful. Veemon looked around to see if he could use any wood but the woods from where he was, was pretty far. Then suddenly a noise perked up Veemon's ears as he began to smell a very familiar sent… none other than Lorule himself!

Veemon smiled as he lifted his head up and saw a Patamon flying towards him, no other could be of that beautiful sent , than that of Lorule. Half way up the hill Patamon began to walk, with his face down and his lips in a pout. Lorule was sad… Veemon knew the Lorule wasn't the happiest Digimon at the moment, after his fighting with Gatomon, who wouldn't be… if they weren't so intimate he was sure Lorule would attack him or at lest keep his distant towards him.

In front of Veemon, Patamon began to sit beside of Veemon and laid his head on Veemon's shoulder. "Hey…" Veemon started and Patamon replied "Hey…" In silence they watch the sun set.

Patamon moved his head high and said in a hollow voice "Why-… what is tearing everybody apart Dymina…?" Dymina didn't respond so quickly but after a while said "I haven't got a clue… But everything gotta be fix sooner or later, you know?" Patamon sigh unhappily with Dymina response and left it at that. Then said "It's Gatomon's fault…." Lorule turned to Veemon with a skeptical and offended look.

..--..--….--….--…--…--…

A week past since the event and no-one had talked to each other for the longest of times. Of course they saw each-other but they kept their distance… It was said Takeru's party went on but their were rumors of him always disappearing, for a strange reason. Davis couldn't care less but still… it was annoying to hear in their classroom over and over again! But of course to much to everybody's belief… Davis didn't so many friends but that never mattered to him, in till times like these and with everybody moving on and joking about him like he wasn't there, well… it was just sad.

Doodling in his notebook Davis continued to ignore the small but big excitement whispers of his classmates. In his own world he didn't even notice a kid was handing him and note as he took it hesitantly and wonder if he should past it to some-one but the brown hair boy waved his hand in a way saying "read it" and slowly Davis open the note that said: _Hey, Dai what are you planning on doing today?__from Kari__._ Davis blinked as he read it and looked at Kari as she did her notes intently before turning to him from the corner of her eyes and smiled giving a V sign with her hands as she winked.

Davis felt his face heat a little and his body once again acting strange as it did with her 'Partner' but it was more normal, no? Or at lest it would be if she wasn't dating one of his friends… AWww… why was he always screwed over? Thought Davis bitterly as he looked away in a determined face not seeing Kari's face become one oddity and curiosity as he looked away.

A couple of hours later school finally ended and Davis began to walked away straight to home in the hallways like always since his partner was in the digital world and he was still pretty much grounded as he walked by he ended up bumping into some-one and said "Hey! Watch where you going!!" as he got up only to notice it was none other than Tai… who said the exact same thing as he glared at Davis before recognize him and smiled. "What a coincidence, right Davis?" Flushing in embarrassment he nodded as he looked down on the ground.

Smiling whole heartedly Tai put his arm on his should and started to talk "What's with you lately?" Davis heart stopped for a while but as Tai continued " It been a long time since, we've last saw each other, no? So how's life, school and everything else?" Davis felt disappointed but then again what could he do? Tell Tai_ 'Hey, your sister's Gatomon likes me and not in the way of a friend, no, it's so muchhh deeper.'_ Davis thought sarcastically 'It's just dandy… my friends hate me, my grades are crap and I'm stuck for a crazy creature know as Gatomon and got myself kicked off the team because of my punishment'

Davis smiled and said "Great! Though… nothing new has happen though…" Tai wasn't oblivious respecting what other people thought and which Davis admire but…Tai wasn't great at looking into people at the right time either… Davis felt somber again… too somber like… as he looked outside the window as he and Tai walked to a classroom. Not noticing anything Tai suddenly disappear and leaving Davis wondering 'Would Tai notice if I was gone?' as he look down. He sigh, what was getting into him? He wasn't an emo now, was he?

He waited patience as Tai talk to his old sensei… strangely enough and with made Davis crock his head to his side as he watch the to talked but he was too far away to hear and Tai laughed nervously. Davis was frowning as he felt deep heartache again… like nothing mattered… he could be-? Nah… that's just overreacting. As he looked the other way… he had to get an 100 this test but.. he felt he wouldn't get through it by much…

Coming to a realization; he was late to go home! Shouting his goodbyes to Tai as he began to run as fast as his feet would let him.

…--…:--…ù…ò…k…y...a--…--...S…k…a--…--…m…--e..

Gatomon had never been so bored and frustrated at the same time for a long time for as long as she could remember. Strangely enough Patamon had left to the digital world and Takeru went crazy afraid he'd lost his friend… Today was the same problem as Patamon was yet not found. Takeru was sitting on his couch laying his head on Kari while Gatomon had to listen their sappiness, not that it ever bother before but Patamon would show himself whenever he wanted to and he wasn't ready now.

Kari was smothering Takeru after a while an somewhat forgotten her being there at all… but she can't say a digidestined hadn't forgotten them before … as her ears flickered she turn to Kari and said "Hey… Kari can I go to the digital world?" Kari turned to her with her frowned and open the digiport for the cat digimon and she said her goodbyes and left. She found herself in CerCu's Village… which were mostly filled with dragon, lizard and dinosaur digimon. Gatomon raised an eyebrow at Kari's or really not-thinking-type choice, Kari had made for her…. Shrugging the thought and sighing in defeat Gatomon walked across the small wooded houses village.

As she walked by a couple of female Agumon and a male Guilmon that was showing off his charmed as the female Agumon watched in amazed. Gatomon rolled her eyes as she continued walking through the city and notice a strange digimon known himself as Bokomon… Bokomon weren't really know to the digital world but they all held a great sense of knowledgeable and since Gatomon couldn't think of anybody else at the moment to talk to she turned her head both ways before walking towards the strange Mutant Digimon.

The horn headed white pointy ear digimon with a pink haramki on his stomach was sitting on the steps in front of one of the house on the street. The Bokomon seemed sad as he looked down on his feet. Gatomon walked forward and titled her head down as she asked "Hey." It took a while but soon the Bokomon raised his head towards the Adult Gatomon and asked "What is it…?" Gatomon smiled kindly as her eyes lowered and said "I need help… can you be my guild?" The Bokomon was gaping in surprised as he strutted "Yes… I can prove of guidance, if you need me too!" as he got on his feet and made fist as he looked determined at the Gatomon as she cringered at him as her left eye twitch a little as she watched him.

They started to walk in no path in particular and he finally asked "What do you need of me?" Gatomon turned to the Bokomon and asked "Well other than find my two friends, I need to ask you a question…" They walked in silence then she said "What would happen if data and human became one?" The Bokomon stopped and looked at the Gatomon surprised and said "You mean… digievolution or … a child…?" Gatomon turned to the Bokomon confused said "What do you mean.. digievolution?"

The Bokomon looked at the Gatomon deeply and said "Long time ago… When the original DigiDestined were here they used their powers to become whole, bounding their hearts with their Digimon and then become something 'Whole'. But reason for this, are pretty unknown as far as I've studied." Gatomon look at the sky in thought before saying "Well I was asking about the child but yeah… useful information, anyhow." The Bokomon stopped dead in his tracks and stuttered "Y-Y-y-yo-you mean… you mean-… your going to have a child?! A half human child?!" as he almost yelled, gaining them strange looks from stand-byers, making Gatomon glare softly towards Bokomon saying "Not yet! But I just want to know what would happen… since I get the feeling, it's going to be a big Question I'm going to have to answer."

They continued to walk, if not in better words awkward silence before Bokomon cough(fakely) and started to say "It's completely unknown…. But theory is that the Child growth would become difference with a human, instead of years it would take month and so on and so forth. As for it's digital side well… It would be unknown completely as well…It could turn to be anything." Unhappy with the resource she said "So got any ideas on how to tell your partner, you don't know, what the child will be like?" Bokomon only blinked blankly at her and shrugged. Gatomon sighed and put her pawn on her head.

"So who is he?" Bokomon asked after a while, once they started to search for her friends. Gatomon's eyes lowered as she'd preferred to keep quiet and said "Well… He's a He, I'm not his partner but my partner is his friend…. We aren't even going out but… he seems to like me as well…. But keeps saying it's sick and wrong, I don't know about you but humans… are really… what would you say…confusing and annoying… but that's only saying it nicely." Bokomon only nodded, unsure what to say or do.

"Well… that's a lot, if your not with him then why ask? Do you have a human fetish?" Ask Bokomon as they reach the highlands of Fuarn. Gatomon stopped her tracks and turned to Bokomon with her most evilest, meanest, coldest glare she's never shown to anybody before and growled, almost calmly "And what _that got __**to do with **__**you?**__**!"**_ as her voice became darker with each word. Bokomon shook his hands in defense and said "I didn't mean to offend you, it's just--it's just... I was just curiosa!! Please don't kill me!!" Still glaring (but only darkly) she said grudgingly "It's… alright. You didn't… know."

They continued to walk in a one-sided comfortable silence as Bokomon was afraid of her mood change to be sure he was safe and strangely enough Gatomon didn't notice his worry. In indifference now, Gatomon looked for her two friends before noticing a large tree which was home to Fanbeemon and saw two small lumps sleeping together under the large tree. Gatomon couldn't help but smile when she saw them as she walked towards them and lightly kicked Patamon who woke up and said "Takeru is worry for you, you know that, right?" Patamon squinted his eyes and said "I--I want to stay here a little more and also why should I go back anyway? He's just going to get all mad again…"

Gatomon sighed again and said "I don't know… just don't let him worry anymore, ok." Patamon pouted and said "Whatever." Veemon was still sleeping and mostly like a log as Patamon tried to wake him. "Get up! Time to go back!!" Veemon open one eye and said "Nah… Davith, isn't here how can I come?" Gatomon and Patamon sweatdropped as their friend was out of the loop. "We can open the digiports! Let's go!!" After a while and a lot of protesting, Veemon finally got up and followed them to a Digiport which of course was a TV… thingy.

"Do I have too?" Whined Veemon while Patamon gave him a questioning look and said "I thought you wanted to see your partner…" Veemon shrugged and said "I guess… But it's kinda nice being here alone." Gatomon blinked as she heard a hint of relief or happiness but didn't comment. "So let's go!" Patamon said as he force Veemon into the TV with him "HEY!" yelled Veemon but was ignored as Gatomon followed saying her goodbyes to the Bokomon.

"Cool we're at Davith's room!" Veemon said as he found himself in his partner room. Before noticing Davis staring at the Trio in complete silence, while Gatomon found herself narrowing her eyes at Patamon who started to look away and whistle. "OK… It's great to see you Veemon but you two?" Said Davis as he raised an eyebrow at them. Veemon smiled sheepishly and said "I thought we were going to TK's!" to Patamon angrily who just smiled weakly and shrugged.

"It's not my fault. It's his" Gatomon stated as she pointed her finger at the Winged-Pig Digimon, who looked at her angrily. "Yeah… ok. Now that you're here, can you leave?" He asked, while Veemon raised his eyebrow "Your not talking about me too, are you?" Davis responded "Of course not!" Gatomon notice he was sitting on his bed with his notebook and a few of his drawings on the floor and with that she notice his talent but couldn't commented as he showed a slight nervousness towards them or her…

Patamon pouted angrily and said "We're your friends! Let us stay!!" Gatomon blinked and notice that Takeru hadn't told anybody else about Patamon's disappearance act. She started to wonder if Patamon knew this all along, she doubted it but luck was on his side. Davis sighed and said "I'll tell TJ, you're here." "NO!" yelled both Gatomon and Patamon at the same time for two different reasons. Davis turned to them looking semi-irritably and semi-confused before saying "And why shouldn't I?" Unsure on what to do they looked at each other and Patamon said "Well… we notice you were lonely lately and well we brought you Veemon! We do deserve something don't we?"

Veemon looked at them questioningly but smiled once he notice Davis turning to them. Still looking unconvinced he ended up saying "OK… but don't let Mom or Dad find out." The two sighed in relief while Veemon looked at them feeling used as he crossed his arms. Patamon turned to his lover and only smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Davis didn't turn back towards them anymore as he continued to seemingly study his notes, ignoring they were their.

Unhappy with this, they turned to Veemon and asked "Do you have a pack of cards… or anything?" Veemon nodded and started to get the cards. The whole event was completely quiet for everybody's liking… They had know Davis had gotten punished for not going to school Saturday and was working harder but they expect something more, anything really. The silence was golden, but it felt black to Gatomon as she turned her eyes on Davis who started to work on his computer desk and started to turn on the computer for one of his research… she smiled stupidly as she notice how beautiful he looked when he was focusing but was snapped back when Veemon asked for a 7.

After two hours Davis started to get up and walked out to the kitchen, Gatomon started to follow as their problem was never solved before. Once in the kitchen Davis said quietly and angrily "Get out… I don't want to see you again… or ever." Gatomon put her claws/hands on her hips and said firmly "I'm not leaving… I love you and to be truthful-." "SHUT UP!" Cut off Davis as his body started to shake and suddenly started to cry and continued "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I DON'T CARE!" His fists hit the table hard as a bang could be heard. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! IT's… It's all -hurp-… that –hurh- everything is like this… it's all your fault, just leave me alone!" Falling to his knees, unable to care who was near he started to cry.

Gatomon felt a pain of guilt… she hadn't done anything to him or at lest she believed. She watched him as he cried there defeated and started to bite her lip before looking away in shame, she could hear his mumbles of him pleading her to leave but took the courage to walk over to him and asked him "Davis… Davis… DAVIS! Look at me… please?" He shook his head weakly… but after a long while he unwilling look at her with his confused, red, puffy eyes and she asked slowly and calmly "What did I do?" "You… I… we can't-.. I mean, It's not… normal…. It's your fault!" The she lean to him and kissed him and said "Is it wrong to love…?"

On his knees, he only looked confused and sat there in silence for the longest of time and then said "Yeah… it is… this at lest can…. Can never be love!" sounding convince but without determination. She looked at him in sorrow for herself and for him and smiled saying "If that's how you feel…. If that's truly how you feel, I-… promise… I'll never bother you again, ever on this argument, ever again." Gatomon felt heartbroken but kept it in… she wanted to cry a bit too… but if he truly felt that way…. There was nothing she could do, was there?

But before she knew it, two pair of hands warped around her and a pressure on her left shoulder that was none other than Davis's head nuzzling her said slowly… "It's wrong for us… but… I don't know… I really don't know… it's just all to strange. So many things are happening in my life… …. –hurh—I don't know what to do anymore… I think it's wrong but… I realize something…. Maybe I do… love you. I'm jnot entirely sure but… I can't know… in till I try… right?" Gatomon leaked out tears herself not noticing it and said "Of course… you idiot."

Not noticing the two Digimon spying on them…. They held each other in comfort; one not knowing what to do and the other who was too certain what she wanted… held each other… knowing that this may only be the beginning.

**AN: Whahahahahahahahahaha I updated LiQ I've only gotten 1 review… Yay-in a sad tone-… I sorry I took so long I may not update anytime soon because of summer homework getting to me!**

**PLEASE R&R!! That's all I ask of you! (it doesn't take much!)**


	6. Betaing in Process

Beta-ing chapters 1-5,

1st chapter betad complete.

2nd chapter betad complete. 


	7. Date

**Was going to wait for my beta… whatever.**

**Other than my long note, I do hope you enjoy chapter 6.**** Couldn't fix the last three chapters :\,and this chapter is also unbeta'd. Nevertheless enjoy.**

**AN****: Had beta the older chapters… how you enjoy them being fixed up(30/4/12) I had two versions of this. I choose this one (Most likely)…**

(13/6/12): Why are you so pathetic Light181. If you want to stalk some-one use your account and PM if you must. If you want a story WRITE IT! You somewhat pathetic… if you want to make something than make it come true with your own fucking hands. You're just lucky that inspiration hit me and I did talk to Vampy. The small respect I had of you just died there. MY AN response to your other comment isn't worth it for you. Not anymore :\. If you wanted my story to continue so badly… then why didn't you want to continue it?

Come on… if you're going to stalk somebody at least have a god damn good excuse for your actions.

Writing takes a lot of things. People take reviewing too lightly… then again reviewing also shows the quality of the writing as well. You don't respect reviewing until you've written something yourself.

That's all I wanted to say Light181…

_**(To anybody else reading this: It pretty fucking hard to talk to somebody who has an anon. so I had to write all my feelings in here. Sorry for the drama.)**_

**Also a Reminder of what I wrote on chapter 3: **_When I started this story I had accidental used the dubbed ages and American school structures when I had intentionally wanted to do the original ages and school structures. So This had Japanese culture but with American names and school systems (5 years of elementary, 4 years of middle school and 4 years of High school)._

_In Japan it's:_

_6 years of elementary, 4(/3) years of middle school and 3 years in High School._

**I hope this makes thing easier. I hope also that you'd enjoyed the beta version of the old chapters.**

**Also this was something I learned playing the demo patched version of Higurashi:**

5000 Yen = 50 dollars Always take out two 0 when thinking of Yen. Idk if it fits today with today's economics but I hope it helps.

**PS:**** mangagamer fails at explaining Japanese Culture… we miss you Sonozakis sisters D,X! one Kai arc was filled with Magagoh games reference and I didn't understand shit. **

**(1/02/12)**

**Light181: you're right so I'm not bothered by your comments and reviews. I'm grateful you think I'm a good writer, but yes… my stories (a true more than six chapter stories) have yet to be finish. However… Years have passed and I'm hoping to get better at my commitment skills but Writers Block are something that one has to get over multiple times or merely be lucky or well-skilled in the motivation part of writing.**

**While I was writing this story I was interested in the relationship I always see in Digimon fanfiction when looking at the Partners of the digimon, how they are overshadowed and are treated like pets more than real people. I'm merely talking about the majority… of those two or three maybe four years ago.**

**Hikari and TK will have children together and be married, Sora will be Tai's… a lot of stuff that didn't add up. Like Matt still playing in a band in his older age and not the canon reference.**

**As we grow, the future grows less clearer and take step by step and minute by the hour, etc etc… to find a place in this world. Writing for me was my desire… it's fun and interesting but me from four years ago and me of now: I like and hate it at the same time. My writing has improved but only by a little bit, my creativity… sometimes I wonder if it's dying or something… maybe it's still the same, but I can't be certain to that. When I read story of 'perfectly happy ever after' it's a bit bothersome, though nothing wrong with it in general.**

**Anyway with a changed mind, I'll continue this and I hope you'll still read (and review), I'm a sensitive person XD I might need the criticism but I also need some proof that this fic is worth continuing (if you talk to some-one then somebody has to reply no?).**

**My reason of having such a long writer block not really easy to explain. It was going really well and then suddenly I couldn't continue, erasing some of my older and more useless works which I was certain I was never going to finish, while this fanfiction I choose to give a choice of somebody taking this fic. But the thing is my inspiration suddenly kick in (or I really wouldn't of care what happen to this fic) and my taking-back my word isn't possible to explain.**

**ALSO**** I understand people's dilemma of unfinished work, but you have to take account into the writer's aspect. Writing has five forms: Creativity, Grammar(and spelling skills), Motivation, Desire and Diligence. If you want a story to be finished then review, but stalking people, lamenting over a dead-horse isn't going to change things. Writer Blocks are that thing that easily can be called the sin of all the five forms of writing's virtues. **

**PS: I'm talking about fanfiction writing… of course real life writing consider a lot of more aspects and not all writers have privilege to not have a deadline.**

**Enjoy the story. **

**Btw… listen to the Higurashi and/or Umineko Ost (VN: Over The Sky) while reading the underline.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 6****:** **First Date**

Humans have 'personalities' which give themselves a right to be call 'persons'. We, the only ones, who have reached such a development in evolution to gain something beyond animalistic instincts. In our world only few creatures reach this state of mind… a mind that can changed rapidly and flexibly. Our cousins: the chimpanzees have our flexibility of cognitive, yet have not reached the final point in their evolution. Why is that? In countless worlds outside of our Solar System not even one has any signals of life, better said, any intelligent life forms like ourselves, the human race.

For many years no such life came into existences… even now there exist no life other than our and yet we, as a race, as humans, wish or need to believe that there is intelligent life outside of our sphere.

While we started to only begin our search, inside our galaxy, for the time being artificial intelligences is the next step towards the future. Creation of intelligent life, even if merely a stimulation, will satisfy our race. Yet artificial life will never be a new life form (unless we count our androids: which can probably save or even prolong life), yet we hope one day these creations will serve and better the world we live in. For humans have physical limits that can never be surpassed, unless modification could be made, but even that's out of our grasp. But before long I've heard a strange rumor.. … A life form called Digital Monsters and nicknamed/codenamed Digimon, are they the next step into the future? Digital Monster: 'digital' as in numeric numbers of fractions and equations that create a factor of existences within a program and 'monsters' as an animalistic trait or folktale state of an enemy? That is what I believe but I am not certain. Yet if I'm right about the Digital part of the 'Monsters' then they, themselves, unbeknownst to them are merely one of man's creation, yet, how could this discovery come in so late?! 

That is all I wish to know.

XXXX XXXX,

(The name is truly faded… how old is this document?!) 

-.-.-.-_-_-..,_-

There they were sitting in an unused room. With cold beer in their hands with their digital partners in front and at the middle of their crossed legs. Davis couldn't understand why he would have beer in his hands at his age as he turned to Ken. Ken was pretty happy as he raised his hands in a celebrating mode "To you and Gatomon!"

Davis didn't respond to such a comment. He could only look down to his unopened beer, for how had Ken got this was one of his million dollar questions. Ken easily ignored being disregarded as he took a big sip of the beer. Wormmon and Veemon were commenting on what had happen only three days ago. Unable to not notice the reminders of three days back, he could only groan at his situation as his best friend wasn't empathizing with his present future.

"You're laughing at me, aren't you?" He said with self pity.

Ken turned to him with a hint of surprise "Of course not. I mean I be more worried if you actually dated a cat. Or a robot."

"Aren't digimon robots?" He counterattacked.

"Hey! We're not robots!" Yelled two slightly offended digimon.

Ken only laughed "Maybe… but weren't you the one to make me realized how wrong I've been? You should be happy."

With teary eyes Wormmon retorted seriously "We're equals! How are we robots anyway?"

Veemon only shrugged.

"You can be fixed if you get broken. Humans stay dead when they die. Robots don't have parts that make organic robots, right?"

His friend held a skeptical look as he held his laughter, biting his lip before calmly breathing in and out said "Well… Just because we don't see it doesn't mean it isn't there. Like snakes and reptiles… all hidden under the scales."

Davis was hesitate, he did not want to find an ugly surprise, as he looked at his partner. In his rookie form there was no sign that he could produce anything if he want to. Kind of like Pokemon. But pokemon probably censored all of those dirty parts, like demons in other type of mangas… Berserker was one of the few to really capture such good detail of demon like qualities. He could only stared at the beer that could easily get him thrown at jail or the person who had given Ken the beer in the first place.

"Where did you get this beer? We nowhere close to 21."

"Matt gave it to me. I told him it was a special day."

"So Matt truly did become a bad influence one day." His parents always worried for his sister to have such a heavy crush on such a younger boy. It was always joked that Matt was a bad boy at heart and it was strange since he was a protective older brother for Takeru. This was the 'one day' prediction his parents did came true. They would never let this go and if they found any liquor on him he was good as dead. He really didn't want to drink it.

"So your parents thought that too? Yeah… fucking awesome." Ken finished with a smiled as he opened Davis's beer. "Drink it… if you don't like it… … give it to me. I'm not wasting this."

Now he was feeling even more suspicious about the beer and it was its reason of being here.

"You just really wanted the beer, didn't you? You don't give a rat's A do you?"

Ken took another sip before turning to him "A little bit of that and a little bit for you and Gato. You might whine, cry and get annoyed but you'll regret that you never try so I'm here to support."

"As long as you support is to keep this a secret forever. You didn't tell Yolei, did you?"

"Just because we're dating doesn't mean I tell my best friend's secret. You got to be so paranoid? You need to relax." Ken rolled his eyes at the continuous of his actions before taking another drink.

"He's been like this since that night four day's back." Veemon explained as Ken knew most of the story from Yolei. But that was only from her side and Ken could add two plus two.

It only got worse now that he's on Kari and TK's blacklist since Gatomon and Patamon begged him to keep their secret. It guessed it was about coming out of the computer without their partners as Gatomon went back to the Digital World and he was forced to give an alibi for Patamon. He had never seen TK so scorned in his life and he was just grateful that Matt had left the city. Ken could of only got this beer at least five days ago and he hadn't heard anything from Tai. Then again his senpai usually didn't interfered with their age status group.

But as a digidestined he knew as well as anybody else that taking some-one's digimon is the worse you could do. Why was he always the one getting in trouble when he was the innocent one.

"I'm just hoping no other evil digimon messes with my exam day. How scary." He complained as he couldn't imagine how he would get to high school if he failed the exams. He was study his ass off now that he could no longer continue soccer. He was tired of it and everybody else. Turning his head to Ken, his best friend who he barely ever saw anymore, he tended not to speak of his personal problem with the exception of this one.

He must fucking batshit insane: He was dating a piece of data that look like a cat! Does this make him anywhere close to a furry? He could cry…

"Davis… you said yes so you should keep your part of the bargain." Ken advise as he took another beer can. Why did Ken have to read his mind? Well it wasn't as-if he was hiding how he was feeling at the moment. Though where was the sanity in all this? What would happen if any other human being (apart from Ken) were to find out?! The digimon didn't seem to care one way or the other but humans were much more discriminative and were very judging. Whether you were rich or poor, academically or culturally smart or stupid and any other way to judge.

You don't need a corpse to be killed. You just need to be isolated from the world around you.

'… That was a strange thought.' He couldn't help but think a bit wired. That wasn't like him at all.

'Maybe saying to Gatomon 'Yes' is the worst thing I have ever done in my life and I'm stuck because of the fork on the road.' He sighed with another pitiful expression.

"Davith… What do you think of me?" Veemon finally spoke out looking at him with his normal toothy smile.

He had no response as he was stopped speechless "Ummm… You're my friend. We're partners."

"I know that, silly. I mean what am I to you: other than that part?" That was ironically a difficult question the same one Gatomon gave to him. Was she a pet or somebody on an equal footing? He really didn't want to lose Veemon because he said something that would offend him.

"…."

"…. …."

"… …. … …."

Silence filled the room and there was only two cans of beer left. The one in his hands and the one that was still attached to plastic. Veemon awaited an answer that might very well ruin their friendship and there he was silent as a snail. Ken started to get annoyed as he let out a groan before pouting at his chance to steal another beer or was it this strange and awkward silence was disturbing Ken in his efforts to enjoy beer with him? Not to mention he had never had any interest in drinking beer before.

Wormmon was the only one who didn't seem to be effected by the never ending silence.

Letting out another sigh Ken gave him a head start "Well… You're more important than anything else in world we could have. The person most closest to us. Thus making you my counterpart whether flesh and blood or countless equations of numbers. No one could ever replace you so we don't go farther than the thoughts of 'Friends'. You can be like brothers or sisters… But tell me Veemon digimon aren't divided by genders like humans are, right?"

Veemon shook his head "We have genders… but certain digimon like Patamon and Gatomon who are destined to become a gender-like creature of your species tend to be divided in such a thing. But digimon like me or any beast creature tend to be any gender."

Wormmon spoke into the conversation "WE're divided by attributes, type and levels. Gender isn't even on the list. Humans seem to take it into deep consideration for some reason. When we're with humans we acknowledge it as well… but let's just say… normally digimon can't understand why gender is so important."

Ken put another word in "Humans take everything seriously like Digimon and their level and attribute system. In the human world it can be said we judge all by that Level of power they have in the world which can be divided in subcategories while attributes would be their social status and human add gender in that status quo."

"Hmmm… I kind of get it now." Veemon crossed his arms as he took into deep consideration Ken's words.

"Without the opposite sex… nothing can be born. Add two unnatural elements together and you can create something new. Humans are prideful beings on how they have the ability to communicate and adapt unlike animals, Digimon are exactly like that but… they aren't flesh and blood. If nothing can be created that is bad but if something can it could be a monstrosity… humans can't even acknowledge same sex people together despite it had happen in the past. Life is just filled with contradictions." The ex-prodigally boy gave a smug shrug as he finish his wise and great explanation.

Even though Ken wasn't a above-average student anymore, he was pretty smart and was just below Joe and Izzy, he never needed that dark seed to begin with.

Though his first year after MaloMyotismon's defeat, he went to advance classes to the typical private ones, he tried his hardest nevertheless he couldn't follow the other kids in his old Advance Class. Because he was who he was he was typically one of the top seven students in his class though three out of all the subject he wasn't good at but still made at least 75%. People started to look down at him in his first three months of adjusting. Ken told him that it had been hard mentally and physically because he tried so hard to keep up. His friend also told him… his words had been the very same words that inspired Ken to work just as hard as he's always been.

But what was he suppose to say to Veemon?

"Well before I answer… what do you think of me Veemon?" He asked with a bit of shyness.

Veemon laughed with crossed arms "You're my best friend! Partners in crimes! And thick as thieves!"

Davis could only look astoundingly at the bright white smile Veemon with the response that matched his own, thus making him yell "That's no different then what I said! And here I was worried I say something stupid and offend you!"

As much as he loved Veemon: he wanted to rip his throat out.

Veemon flinched as he was speechless, blinking continuously before saying "I was just asking a question. I wanted to know if you thought something more of it. Nothing that would ruin our friendship. Though it can insult somebody who's love goes far off the typical 'I-Love-You-Nano-Desu'!"

"UUuWWwaaaaa! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" He could only yell to the world in self pity. Ken merely smirked shrugging him off as he opened the cold beer to drink it. His eyes watching Ken, he no longer saw the reason to hesitate to drink his own beer as he smelled a flavor he had never sniffed before.

Taking a deep breath, the moment he let it out, he gulped down the whole can in thirty seconds. Its taste was still something he wasn't use to, though admittedly it was worth it, as lightheadedness came to him. Thus making him slump down from the wall to the floor as he looked out the window that showed the park near the shrine. He just wish things would get better with time….

… However he was going to see Gatomon tomorrow afternoon.

As though his thoughts reached Ken, as he felt his friend's hand pat him on the shoulder giving him a calmly smile that hinted humorousness.

He hated Ken too.

-…- -…-… -…- …- -…- -…-… -…- …-

It was seven O' clock, around the city's center station, he wore some simply shaded blues colored shirt and vest with his brown pants. Of course he always wore Tai's goggles for they were his treasure items. He couldn't believe what he was doing but talking to Ken had gotten him pumped up. Though his anxiety was returning because if anybody had found them out, he wouldn't think twice about killing himself, that is, if he couldn't move out of the country far away from everybody he knew.

The streets lights shined the city brightly, people walking casually as they chattered everywhere and the cars that drove in and out where he stood. The sounds were many and tonight he was suppose to wait for his 'girl'friend.

The long hand of his watched move to first smaller line. It was 7:01… and he saw no sign of the catty girl he was suppose to date. Maybe if she was late, he could get out of this by leaving and prolong their 'dating life'. So he turned his head left and right… seeing if a walking cat that look like an exotic wild cat was walking on two feet and could speak. He wonder how she was going to walk like nothing… people weren't remotely surprise to see digimon anymore but it wasn't like they were living publically either. Then again people tended to not give a damn about anything that didn't concern them.

Five minutes passed, he felt he was going to get lucky, that is until he saw purple tips of white cat's ears. He didn't know any longer if he was happy and relieve or worried and unhappy. But he politely waved his hand to show where he was.

Gatomon didn't wear anything, so she didn't deem important to hide as she walked to him, it was just her plain self. He was going to be stuck in a corner if some-one bother to care that there was a walking, talking cat. She giggled as though she heard his thoughtful complementation… why did she act so adultish… though it wasn't as-if he even knew how old she was in human years. The only thing he knew about digimon ages is that if they're rookie they're either children or adults, if they're champions they're absolutely adults and not children. Though how old is she? An old lady? A young woman…?

'Angewomon… Kyuuu .' He found himself thinking of the most beautiful digimon on either planes.

"Ehehehee… I glad to see you in such a better mood. You really got to stop worrying and be the plain old Davis that everybody loves." She said with sincerity. He frown slightly at such words… if everybody loved his happy self then why when he was like that they treated him like an irresponsible person? Apart from Ken and maybe Tai… all he was butt of a joke. He should leave it alone.

"I would say sorry. But you should be more honest. They would stop if you told them how you felt. Kari isn't bad… she just doesn't understand your position." Like she was responding to his every little detail.

He didn't respond to that. He never thought Kari was bad… actually for the longest time he stopped blaming a lot of people if things went wrong. Ever since the battle with MaloMyostismon… he realize all his petty feelings were petty and moved on being happy with what he had and all he could make true without the use of stupid illusions. He may be a game lover but he understood the importance of reality. Reality may not be nice or satisfying at times though that only accounts on what you believe can happen.

Gatomon smiled again "I would love to see what goes inside your head… being all silent and cool."

She ended it with her typical seductive catty voice. Her smirk was impossible not to notice.

"Let's go and start… our… da..- daaa-… da-ate-… Urgghh… I just feel sick talking about it." He try to start out cool but the imagine of him and Kari's P-A-R-T-N-E-R as a couple made him cry. He was soo— pathetic. He would be the laughing stock.

Before he knew it he was hit in the back of the head "AAAAHHHHH-! MY head! That hurt like hell!"

Gatomon had jumped one foot to his him in the back of his head. She shrugged at him with a matter fact tone "Stop lamenting already! I gave you three days to think this over… and did you reject it yet? Noo… SO STOP TRYING TO BE IDIOT AND RUIN OUR FI—."

"—MHhmmm!" He covered her mouth as she struggled to talk. So he begged in a whispering tone "I get it! I get it! But please don't… -Say IT out loud-. For goodness sake!"

Her eyes flattened as she look at him with unpleasant and unhappy look but nodded in the end. So with that they began to walk into the city lights were all the stores were still open, some older students pass them by and really with all the oddness pulled together nobody cared about a talking cat walking by his side.

"You know for humans who wish to meet other lifeforms, they sure are blind to all the oddness digimon give and only think of us as children wearing costumes despite this city has been attacked like four times already." She spoke of the past and present.

He had saw the wonderful rainbows… the rainbows that gave him hope when he was separated by his sister and parents when Myotsismon first appeared. He would never dream his senpai, the wonderful Kari and the annoying existences called TK would be that rainbow colored hope. He owed them his life, though he would never say so… He wished that he had done more than fight MaloMyostistmon and Diabolosmon but he couldn't complain. Being a hero was really without reward… though Heroes shouldn't be selfish in the first place.

That's why he wanted to be like Tai-senpai. He wanted to be a great leader and everything… but Takeru was probably more the leader than he was. -Goggles is what makes a leader- that is what he remember Tai saying that as he gave him his goggles.

But soon Tai was going to disappear into University and stop playing soccer altogether. Another reason why he was so tired of playing the goddamn game no-one gave a rats ass about, not even Ken. They stopped to look at a sports store, with a cardboard picture model of the best soccer player Japan had to offer. He looked at the great new shoes they had to offer which was ¥50.000. It would be impossible to get shoes like that as his allowance was at least ¥1.200 a week and three days a week if he did overtimes with his sisters chores. He would never get such great shoes…

"Well… it's nice to know there a lot more digidestines than I thought. I even went to America momentarily… My English skills rock! I wonder if I'm any good at speaking Korean… My parents are actually Korean natives. Legally Japanese but we come down from a very prideful family. Though we're only part of the branch family… the main family is still in Korea with the respecting heir of the ownership is visiting Japan until he become married with a perfect wife." He ended up saying excitedly. It was obvious he wasn't completely Japanese as he bored the heritage of his father's side.

Though ironically he was pretty good with linguistic studies and got decent grade in it and in English.

Gatomon turned her head to him with an interested look "Wow… I didn't know that. But then again I'm not Japanese nor an inhabitant of this world, so I wouldn't notice the difference. Ehehe… So do you love your family?"

He nodded… he couldn't say it however… his sister said an interesting thing when they were alone back a year ago. Or better said two years ago. He still didn't understand why she was so confused and unhappy of the choice he made when trapped in MaloMyostismon's illusion cube.

_Her frowning lips… her hands on her waist… he looked up at her but he could no longer see her eyes as she said with disappointment and confusion "Davis… are you really … ha-?"_

"…" He felt her eyes on him. He didn't do anything else. They just continued to walk forward. He was happy. He was truly and surely happy… back then.

For nobody can know the future. Maybe not even the gods. That's… what made the future so beautiful and scary at the same time.

Prostitutes, leather wearing men, oddly strange ethnic people… the world was filled with so many strange things. So many disgusting and happy things… right from wrong and wrong from right, who could tell anybody in this world what is right from wrong: when one was force in a corner? That didn't justified their actions: for they all had choice, freedom of choice no matter how tight or small the corner of life was. They were given the blessing called Freedom. Freedom was not without a price: everything had a price, though it didn't always add up to money or influencing power of the government, it also had an even more abstract meaning.

If you die… you lose that contract called 'Freedom'. A Dead Man is never a Free Man.

He could only sigh. Suddenly he hear some-one he momentarily forgotten:

"You know… I think Kari is going to get you a sweet present after the whole blacklist is over." She ended with a wink, pretending to act cute, ending it with a giggle.

This had brought back a forgotten rage "… Do you know who's at fault for that Blacklist incident: and because of it…. I can't even speak, much less see- Kari?!"

His voice became slowly louder until it ended in a yell as he glared at her. She blinked a couple of times as her position was in a defenses stance, that is until she notice something she smiled, saying with a confident, still holding a 'cute voice':

"I don't know… it was your fault, wasn't it? I mean… we can have a private for ourselves and none would be the wiser if I was in the Digital World. I come to your house and we could have a little 'fun' with a certain '_angel_', don't you want to see it without being worry of suspicion?"

He felt his whole head fill with blood, and image of Angewomon appeared, his mind went black, his rationality simple died and he was at a total bliss when he imagine her… her pure white skin, her well formed breast and that… pussycat.

"No wonder your called 'Catmon'… What a wonderful… pu-…" He mumbled in his complete wiped out mind. He didn't know if he could or would nosebleed but he was sold. Angewomon taking off her skin tight clothes off. His imagination went wild…

"Yeah… It's all my fault. Completely my fault. I took Patamon away from TJ because he's an ass. Yeah, .. Yeah… No way it happen any other way. No way." He continued to nod and give Gatomon exactly what she wanted, but she knew in exchange that she would have to show him that beautiful form of herself, that is… if they ever got off second base.

Gatomon was happy herself as she knew she had the cat in the bag.

"Well… At least we know who's guilty. Your just become my little slave. Ehehe. By the way where are you going to take me to eat?"

He suddenly came to a stop. He did not know the answer to that question. Imagining him and Gatomon eating together in a pretty restaurant was really funny, if he wasn't so use with eating with Ken, Wormmon and his partner. Her gaze turn to him, her frowning skepticism made him not want to look or answer the cat, so he pretended to think.

"I'm not going to McDonalds… I swear to Harmonious Ones I will make you regret it."

"… Then I'm at a lost."

"Don't you love me?"

"Don't you realize you're a cat?"

"I'm not a cat… I'm a digimon cat."

"Same differences."

"Hmpm.."

They stood there, staring one another in the eyes, both of them were at a lost. Rationality had Gatomon as much as it had him. Even if she wanted to go somewhere fancy: she was levelheaded enough to know it was something similar to an impossible request. Their arms were equally crossed… she let out a sigh of defeat.

"Okay… How about we go to a Tayoaki stand? I love fish." She pretended to be mature as her sly smile felt off, her shrugged shoulders were just to keep the act, he return a smile.

"Luckily for you… you're in the land of fish. Tayaoki it is!" He pumped his arm up, like he was being victorious. Walking towards their destination which lead them to a view of the sea and the lights of the city across from them.

The night was windy, holding their food in their hands, as they eating calmly watching the ferry pass by for god knows how many time this day. They didn't talk much, only thing that were told was how Kari, TK and Patamon were. He told her how Ken, his partner and Wormmon was… He knew by instinct on how much he didn't want to be near TK, now Gatomon confirmed his fears were an understatement and made him even more worried. The talk didn't go farther than that, so they were standing silently until her voice came to mind:

"The night is always so beautiful and a full moon. Pity we can't see the stars, then again, we got the city lights." She held a calm expression of nostalgia before she finished her last bite of Tayaoki.

"The stars in the digital world never seem to fade, even in the cities. I can imagine why one would miss the stars. One time going camping… I really did see all the stars. The trail they left was vast and infinitive, each glowing more brightly then the last, if you go on a highway in the farthest part of the city at a certain height: you can imagine the city like imitating the stars or diamonds, depending on your view." The digital world was always filled with stars… just like that day long ago, it was a contradiction of fact, as there were bright lighted cities in the digital world just like the human one. Still… one could always see the stars no matter where one went.

As her paws were on the railing pole, as he was eating still, he notice her head had turn to him with those big and bight colored blue eyes that seem lost at a distance, staring at him.

Her eyes looked down before turning back to the scene, she seemed even a little bit sad, he had nothing to say however. He didn't know why she look like that, there was no certainty he was reading her expression well, the cat was devious as she was sly. He wasn't particularly close to her before these last few days and he spent most his time with the humans, Ken, Wormmon and his own digital partner. He knew she had a sorrowful past, it was to be expected as he had met Wizardmon that day only two years ago. He couldn't pretend like he understood her and she always acted like she knew him: so it made it awkward for him.

She knew too much and he knew too little.

It was belittling, at times.

"Why are you so sad? Or you're just tired?" He said in a cheerful tone. If they were going to talk about depression or sorrowful things, they might as well have a cheery tone.

She didn't respond in any way. Her actions hadn't change, like the voice that would usually come out now, didn't. It was like she hadn't even heard him. Maybe she didn't either. Or she could be ignoring him, momentarily.

He was starting to feel very awkward, did he have a dozen loser flags before he knew it?

Wasn't he hoping just moments ago that she would never come? Why was he so worried now? Maybe because before all of these strange shenanigans: she was his ally and friend. He would always be there, even if they wouldn't, just because of that little factor. He couldn't rush it like Ken as he always knew what was on his best friend's mind, he would wait it out as time would loosen her up and he be there to listen, maybe even help, that is if he was lucky enough. Sometimes there are problems that are out of anybodies hands, especially gender specific problems.

She moved slowly, first her head, then half her body all facing him, the wind blew gentle as her ears swayed slightly. Her eyes were semi-dimmed, her lips smiled almost sadly, like she had lost something dear.

Not that he had a clue on what, why, how or when it happen.

Maybe something similar to a realization, if not anything else.

She gave a deep breath, letting it go she spoke "My home is Kari's home, my home is also the digital world and yet… ah… nevermind. It's not even that important."

Shaking her head, giving a nonchalantly wave of the paw, she forced a sly smile as the door to her heart were still glassy sad.

"It's gotta be important if it's got you so down."

"I'm thinking ahead… I don't even know if we'll be together by the end of this week. I mean… I know. I know it's strange for you. I know that this probably might not even work out. But if it did? I mean… I can't be with Kari forever if… If I plan to stay with you. I mean it's a stupid idea that I don't have any basis for. I shouldn't be worrying from an unseen future." She seem even sadder as her ears began to lower.

"I… I just waited so long for her… I waited forever… and I'm finally with her on casual days, doing casual things and enjoying myself. I waited for her for three years after our first fight against darkness and before that; countless years! Waiting only to have my expectations crushed without a speck of mercy. She never came… I found her, not the other way around like everybody else's digimon."

Davis was a present type of guy, yesterday and tomorrow were just extra worries. Unless certain circumstances called for it: like this relationship. But telling the cat digimon that she should let it go and live in the present, sounded cruel in retrospect, with her telling her story like that, made him realize the reality of departing from people you call 'family'.

For digimon the relationship between their partners was like having another part of themselves. If he, Ken or any digidestine left their partners alone: they would get sick unless they were at their homeland; the Digital World. Izzy also had a scary theory; that a digimon with no way back to the Digiworld and was distant from his partner for miles: they would die of loneliness. Gatomon was with them that day, though maybe even without such a told theory, she knew it in her heart. That was scary, however, to depend on some-one to the point you die without them. Yolei told even scarier tales of how daydreaming girls get their hopes crush till the point they die of the very same reason, that, or go on a killing spree… or was it torturing her lover? He forgot.

"Well you seem to be in dreamland." Gatomon's unhappy skepticism came through his head. His mind must of wander far off into the distances of thought.

He didn't mean to be rude or insulting to her discomforting thoughts. He sighed, like it was sounds of loser flags coming without stop, maybe he'll get a Bad End.

"It's not that… I was just thinking about what Izzy told us. Then I thought of Yolei's stories…" he lowered his head at the thought, Yolei was the master of horror, Gatomon could tell what he was implying as she was there at those two points in time.

"Don't worry. A girl's heart is something a man could never understand." She finally said with a confident attitude as smile arose while her left paw was on her hip.

"Unless you count the great and MIGHTY holy son called Takeru the Annoying!" He couldn't help to growl at the image of him and Kari together laughing together with one another.

"Believe me. Takeru is just as clueless about girls as you are. I hope they get together though. They're just too shy to admit though. There's also the consequences their friendship will be lost if it doesn't go well." Gatomon suddenly began to ponder on her words.

He on the other hand wasn't happy at all. Who cares if he was dating a digimon?! He would die if he saw Takeru with Kari as-a-couple-! He loved Kari! He really did love her! But DemiVeemon is with Patamon, Gatomon has eyes on him and… ONLY THE TWO HUMANS ARE TOGETHER! He was god's laughingstock! He knew it! He was the pathetic guy who was going to be laughed at because he choose a cat instead of trying harder to get Kari as his lover! He could imagine the laughter! He felt the intensity of their gloating eyes that were mocking him with their pointing finger, their howling laughter… he felt himself get smaller and smaller.

What would his parents say?

"Davis? Are… you okay?" Gatomon had her head titled with a blankness in her expression.

He… he should stop before he made a fool out of himself! … he… He… He should stop. He should end it right now! His knees were making him feel weak, the laughter in his head felt so vivid because it wasn't farfetched, it was the closest thing to the truth. If anybody found out… if anybody at all… found… out…. It would be the end of him!

Sudden his mind went blank. Like something had hit him; something that made sense. All he would have to do was follow it. It was inside of him, all _'deep sorrow'_ he had to do, was-… be there when it came. Closing his eyes, wiping his mind of all those pitiful things, his heart was feeling warm as he opened his eyes to find the jewel light shinning from across the ocean borderline. Gatomon, who was only high as his knee went, was looking at him with blinking eyes. Looking at her who was looking at him, made him feel like he was looking at an innocent child, who was wondering something she had recently found out.

Feeling at bit nervous he gave out a weak nervous laugh which slowly grew louder until he lifted his head highly as he had no idea why he was avoiding her gaze.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! I have just cold feet. Gatomon… you know I don't know what to say, I'm not a digimon like I'm not you / or a lovesick girl in an unrequited love. Ehehehe… no offense…" He implied weakly as her glare was burning him. "Though all I can say is live for now and worry about tomorrow when we bring out our relationship into the open"

'Wait?! What?! –What the hell did I just say?!' He was thinking as he said that. He wasn't in his right mind! What the hell was he saying?! THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS! He would kick himself in the head if he could.

With a end of discussion voice, her response was "I'm getting mix signals here."

Her expression became immediately soft, her eyes were sparkling at him, like he was pearly white jewels, as she said like a young girl "Even so… that was the most romantic thing I ever heard ! ! Myuukuu…"

"Patchy-chan?" He look down to her in innocent wonder. She knew Touhou?

"Ehehehe… maybe I don't know." She spoke furtively with a smirk of confidence. Oh… Yolei was somewhat a gamer girl, though her attitude was unbearable. Touhou is what made eastern world eastern…

"Have you ever played the game of Persona or Persona 2? They're just art of works and hours of hours of game play. Tomachi isn't a bad game either but more of a Harvest Moon type game. Then again… everybody knows Touhou, fell in love for the Doujinshi of Touhoufun?" He couldn't help but feel like he was making a mountain of a molehill now… Gatomon knew Touhou… that didn't make her a game fanatic. It just made her the residences of the Yagami family. Tai played it… Kari slept in the same room as him.

He lost his optimism.

"Hey— don't give up on me now. You never even let me respond." Such a catty like voice, though it didn't light up his mood. "I haven't played the Persona series… I am a big lover of the DQ, nothing like good ol' RPGs. I mean after the digital adventures there's not much to do, especially when you're force to stay at home doing nothing."

That was nice. He opened one eye before pouting and grumbling… he just didn't feel at ease. Maybe because most girls in his class didn't do it often. Girls were mostly for the visual novels like those of Key and Type-Moon. Not that he didn't like visual novels…

"Well… Dragon Quest isn't bad… nor is Final Fantasy but… They're like too hyped as games go. Drakengard isn't bad." He couldn't help but grumble.

"That's more of a slash and shoot type of game, not really RPG in the classical sense. Also… I heard the story was pointlessly heavy." Gatomon criticized. Well it depends on your moral state, really… it was a story filled with incest, pedophilia, cannibalism…. To put it in short terms, a huge group of antiheroes force to save the world. Awesome story… dark themes… one of a kind really. Final Fantasy was decent, it was more old style then most games… Dragon Quest was unique as it was a fellow classic to FF… It all depends on what you want.

"I find Rpgs to be repetitive. I mean with the exception of Persona, the second Final Fantasy and the fifth… it's all meh. Then again… slash and gash Rpgs give more leeway." He gave out a sigh as he crossed his arms.

They continue their discussion for some time, actually by the time they finish, most of their worries had vanish in the air. They had walk the same street home, for each of them live near the same district. Only to stop near his apartment complex, Gatomon in front of him with a gentle smile on her expression, while her eyes were glazed with something sparkling in them.

"It was pretty fun." She said.

He laugh as he scratch the back of his head "I enjoyed it too. But I don't think talking about games is the romantic finish you were hoping for."

Giggling as she hid her mouth by her left paw "You could say… it was much better than talking about… things better left unspoken. Haha… I'm just happy we can have another date." Her eyes went blank, momentarily, before turning back to him "Though… let's not make games our main topic. It more something that friends would talk about then lovers."

"Okay… see you Gatomon!" He waved to her fading figure, who was waving back.

Before turning around completely she said "See you tomorrow!"

Seeing her disappear into nothing was odd. He thought he would hate it and the misadventure they had made him more happy that he gave it a chance. So he went back to his place, taking the elevator only to open his apartment door to find nobody was at home. He entered, taking his shoes off, to go to the kitchen as he grabbed some food to snack about. While he ate, he heard gentle footsteps, looking out the corner of his eye, he recognize the visitor. DemiVeemon was smiling at him, with a two meter high jump, he was on top of the kitchen table.

"So… howda go? Davith?" His partner asked as he took a chocolate bar without asking.

"I guess Ken was right… Though…" He began to mumble… he wasn't certain of anything at all. He liked her and she like him. It was the consequences that were scaring him. He didn't want to be all alone. Never now or later.

He was tired of them. At the same time, though… he never wanted to part from them. Except Kari hated him, Takeru was being unbearable, Yolei would just mock him and all Ken cared about was his girlfriends and his friends at Tamachi. Did he really belong anywhere at all? Did anybody want him to begin with? Was anybody going to be there for him when he needed them?! These thoughts began to overflow once more and it felt like, only moments before, he was blinded by something only for now… he was so happy that he forgotten what would happen if anybody knew.

He couldn't please anybody…

… and nobody wanted anything to do with him.

He felt a shiver… he felt everything in his body to go cold, as-if to be grabbed by something eternal, as though he knew he shouldn't fight it.

"Well good for ya' Davith! I'm so happy it is working out! Me and Patamon had such a fun time today as well. TK was super scary… Hahaha… but he was really kind to me. Everything will work out fine. And if it doesn't that's equally okay, nah?" DemiVeemon's voice broke through that cold feeling engulfing him. He could help but smile at his energetic friend, whom made a smile cross his face.

Everything was going to be okay. So what if he falls down? All he had to do was to get up again.

-…_-…-_...-_.-_...-..-…_-…-_...-_.-_...-..-…_-…-_...-_.-_...-..-…_-…-_...-_.-_...-..-…_-…-_...-_.-_...-..-…_-…-_...-_.-_...-..

Gatomon finally got upstairs to find Tai had gone out with his friends. Her partner was chatting happily with one of her friends on the phone. Noticing her, Kari had told her friend she would call later and turned to her.

"So how it go, Gatomon? I hope it went well." Kari had knew she was on a date, though Gatomon didn't specified what she was dating and certainly not who.

She could only blush at the mentioning of that event, before jumping onto Kari bed, clinging to the bottom of the pillow, as she covered her face.

"It was horrible! I made such a big deal of the subjects you don't do on a first date!" She screamed, though the pillow had lower the volume.

"What was it?"

"I'm think about marriage type questions." She said pitifully. It wasn't exactly right but it was more or less that type of question.

"The future question? Gatomon that's an armature's mistake!" Kari had gasped. "SO … were you able to fix it? Or did it go all that badly?"

"I fix it by talking about some games, making and taking critics… It was so unromantic, but the boy had already forgotten everything I spoken of. Or, at least, that's what I hope. I was just lucky to have salvage anything at all." She spoke with her head up and staring at Kari, only to finish talking, she hid herself onto the pillow.

"Poor, poor Gatomon… well next time tread with caution… when you do another first date. Though the next date I suggest you think of some obscure, equally, nice place to spend time. Maybe you should to Maradeva's Mall… or maybe an art museum those are pretty nice. Then again, next time… maybe you should try to wear something less suspicious." Kari ended with a cute smile though her worried were hard not to notice.

She knew she meant well… only halfway on the date, she and Davis had problems on deciding where to eat. Kari had the very same mindset as every human did… to hide their partners. This sadden her yet she could understand why.

Though understanding it, did not make it any easier to accept it.

She wanted to go to a fancy restaurant. She wanted to dance with and around people… she especially wanted tonight to end in a goodbye kiss, yet there she was force to wave goodbye to some-one dear to her.

"… I'll keep that in mind." She said as she sat herself down. Her embarrassment had faded and all there was left was her unsatisfying feelings. "… Kari…?"

"Yeah Gatomon?"

"Am I…"

"…?"

"Am I… in any way…" She needed to ask but she didn't want to insult her best friend.

"YATTAI! YATTAI! YATTAI!" Screamed a voice very similar to Tai's. "WE KICKED ITALY'S ASS! SUCK THAT STUPID HIGH HEEL BOOT NATION! YAHOO YAHOO…"

"TAIIII—!" Their mother began to scream. Right beside Tai's side was his father as they were cheering for their soccer team. Gatomon sighed at the bizarre scene. When it came to soccer, even Mr. Yagami joined Tai and his group of friends at the bar. Of course, Tai's father always turned a blind eyes to the drinking when it came to soccer.

The only people to suffer such loud noise was the girls of the family. Agumon walked into their room, as he unlike his partner, show no interest of the event. He was tired and laid on Kari bed, right beside Gatomon, who was looking at her digimon friend.

"Geez… that was tiring. I'm so glad Gabumon was there… I mean I like playing it but even after all these years I still don't understand what's so fun about humans kicking around a ball." He lamented as he snuggled himself into the bed.

Gatomon giggled slight "Gabumon… he's too mellow to be a sports fan. You're too mellow too. No wonder you're such great friends."

The night mostly ended with the family celebrating the victory of their nation, while at the same time enjoying the late night. Too be honest… she was happy the day went perfectly well. There were some things that didn't go accordingly to plan, but she was able to salvage everything and that what matter the most.


End file.
